Bring Me To Life
by Vfanforlife
Summary: Gabriella was kidnapped by her father after she was born, being forced to live her life by selling her body. Troy's family finally rescues her, but will they be able to help her get a normal life, or will the haunting memories of her past destroy her? HIATUS
1. Trailer

Trailer

**AN: Well, this is the trailer for my new story. There is only one more chapter and an epilogue left in "Fate Works in Strange Ways" and so I would like to get this story out already to see what you think.**

**I have to warn you now; this story has a dark theme, especially in the beginning. So those who are expecting a fluffy story like I had in my previous story, you are mistaken. Instead, there will be a lot of dramatic scenes and angst-like scenes. Just warning.**

**Anyway, here's the trailer to the story.**

-------

**Gabriella Montez was No Ordinary Girl**

"GABRIELLA! GET DOWN HERE!"

**In Fact…**

Flashes to Gabriella sitting on her bed, pressing an ice pack to her arm

**She was quite the opposite.**

"Good. Pleasure him, and I won't beat you when you get back."

**After her mother died while giving birth, her father kidnapped her, isolating her from the rest of her family.**

**Now she's being used for her father's bidding, to help get him money.**

Flashes to Gabriella being dragged into her dad's car

**By selling her body**

Shows a guy caressing Gabriella's body

**Troy Bolton and his family have been searching for her, to bring her back to the grandparents.**

"One day, we'll get a tip, and she'll be free."

**Then, they get a lead.**

**One they free Gabriella from her father's grasp, will she finally have a normal life.**

"Gabriella, you will be staying with our family now."

**Or will all of her haunted memories take over her life.**

Flashes to Gabriella crying in the bathroom, holding up a razor to her wrist

**Starring…**

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

**In…**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**Coming to Fanfiction soon.**

--------

**AN: Anyway, that's the trailer for my new story.**

**If I get a good number of reviews on the trailer telling me what you think and if you want me to continue then I will post the first chapter of this story REALLY soon!**

**Just telling you.**

**So… Review, review, REVIEW!!!**

**Xoxo,  
Lar**


	2. My Life

**Chapter 1 – My Life**

**AN: Oh thank you guys for the amazing response i got for the last chapter. That's the most amount of reviews i have ever gotten for a trailer, so i hope that means something good. I am looking forward to writing this story and seeing what you guys think.**

**Well, this is the first chapter of my new story, Bring Me To Life. The song that I find represents the mood of this story perfectly is "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence, which is the song that inspired the title of this story. I would reccomend listening to the song if you want... it's a really good song and will maybe help you catch the mood of the story.**

**I am warning you guys now, the beginning of this story is going to be dark, and there will be more dark scenes to follow throughout the story. I would like to tell you that this story is the complete opposite of "Fate Works in Strange Ways", so those of you who don't like stories with dark themes, please don't read this. I don't want people complaining because it is not as fluffy as some of my other stories. I also don't want the story to get reported because i didn't warn you, so i am warning you now.**

**Anyway, please comment and tell me what you think of the first chapter, and if you guys want me to continue with the story. **

----------

"GABRIELLA!" my father's rough voice called up from the kitchen.

"Yes?" I called back, timidly.

"GET DOWN HERE! IT'S TIME FOR A DRIVE!" I sighed, knowing what was to come.

My life was different from other teenagers. While most young girls were out playing with their fathers in the backyard, I was locked in my room recovering from the bruises. When most girls were in school learning, I was cleaning at home. When most girls were out with friends on Friday nights, an unknown stranger was raping me.

I was my father's tool.

My father had an obsession with one thing, and that was wealth. And unfortunately, I was his main tool in obtaining his greatest treasure, even if it was through means that were cruel, disgusting, and horrible.

Let me start from the beginning.

My father was born into a very poor family that lived on the outskirts of Albuquerque. He lived in a tiny wooden shack with his mother and father, who were barely making enough money to make ends meet. He was forced to cell cigarettes, and sometimes resorted to the illegal method of obtaining money, stealing, to get enough bread to give each family member a couple of mouthfuls. He lived at home all his life, his parents not having enough money to send him to a proper school, and learned everything he knew from his father. Unfortunately, this left him slightly unprepared and unable to find a good job.

One day, while he was walking out of yet another job agency building, he met my mother.

Adelina Maria Dunke was the daughter of the rich Jonathan Dunke. She was exceptionally beautiful, getting her exotic look from her mother. The instant she saw my father, she was taken by his handsome face and strong build. He got her phone number, and they began meeting for small walks in the park. With his charm, my father managed to win over my mother's heart, and she didn't even care that he had no money. My mother's father was furious that she married some commoner, but he continued to support her because he knew she was happy.

Now, it wasn't that my father didn't love my mother. It was just the fact that my father loved the money that came with my mother more. They were married after seven months of dating, and moved into a large estate deep inside New Mexico. Every memory of my father's past was forgotten, and he lived a life of luxury. My mother's father supported the two of them, and neither had to work or worry about financials. Parties every other night, fancy clothing, and a high name in society, my father had the life that he had always dreamed of.

Unfortunately, all dreams must finally come to an end.

Three years into their marriage, my mother became pregnant. My father was ecstatic, having yet another prop to add to his life. My grandparents were overjoyed to have an heir to their fortune, and had immediately written me up in their will, making my father even happier. The pregnancy went perfectly, not one problem occurring, and my mother experiencing little morning sickness. I was born right on time, a healthy little girl.

However, a complication arose during the birth. Unexpectedly, my mother's heart began slowing down, and it just stopped beating after I was finally born. My mother passed away minutes after I had entered the world.

Naturally, I was blamed for my mother's death.

My grandparents were devastated with the news that their daughter was dead. When they asked to see me, my father refused, claiming that I was weak and needed rest. Late that night, my father cashed the entire fortune that he and my mother had, and ran away with me in the middle of the night. He sold the estate, and built an even larger one deep in the forests of New Mexico, hidden away from society.

My mother's was enough to allow him to live in luxury for the rest of his life, but his demand for money grew and grew. With no job, and an infant daughter to take care of, he had trouble getting any money, and it killed him every time he had to spend any of the money that was left.

And take care of me he did, for a little while.

As I grew older and older, the more my father began to stop caring for me and making me fend for myself. By the age of ten, I was already cleaning the house every two days, cooking all meals, and shopping for any necessities (with a disguise on, of course.) I was not allowed to go to school, because my father refused to waste the money when he said that I was useless and didn't need the education anyway. Then, the real problems began.

At the age of twelve, I hit puberty. Suddenly, I began getting more and more attention from my father. Then, my father told me that I had a job.

No, it wasn't like jobs that most children have. Not a job at Starbucks making coffees, or at Walmart folding clothing. My job was selling my body to strangers.

The first time it happened, I couldn't believe what had just been done to me. I lay in the bed with a stranger whispering in my ear, telling me how he was sorry and that the second time it would be better. I haven't cried so much in my life since that night.

After a while, my father managed to round up more and more customers. Soon, my father had my life in a routine.

In the morning, 5:00 in the morning to be precise, I would cook my father breakfast, and then I would be sent off to my first "customer" of the day. I would return at around noon, and would proceed to make lunch for my father. Then, I would be sent off at around four to my second customer, returning just in time for dinner, which I would make for my father. Then, at 9:00 I was taken to my third customer, who got me for the entire night if they paid more… which they usually did. A helper of my father's then picked me up at 4:00, where I would be taken back home. I was given Sunday, only one day of the week, to sleep at home, making up for the days no sleep during the week.

My most expensive night was Friday. I was also able to be booked for an entire weekend if the person wanted, which meant that I didn't get my Sunday off, and would have an even rougher week to follow.

From this sick thing that my life had become, my father made tons of money.

Why somebody would want to sleep with a twelve-year-old girl surprised me. Fortunately for my father, my prime was when I was fifteen and my puberty was at its peak. My father would charge double during those two years.

And so, that is where I am today, seventeen years old, a slave to my father's need for money. I have no clue what it feels like to go to school, to have friends, to feel loved. The only thing that I know is how to satisfy people's needs, touch them in the right places, and pleasure them in any way that they request.

I was a slut, and very good at it.

My father now had booklets that he handed out, where the men could check off exactly what they wanted me to do with them, what kind of lingerie they wanted me to wear, of if they even wanted that.

By now, many of you are probably asking why I never ran away. I have tried, that believe me. My father had so many connections in town that he found me within two hours, and I was dragged back and beaten. I would usually get beaten when I did things wrong, but this was just more painful.

Beatings were also a constant part of my life. I was beaten whenever the "customers" got complaints that I was not satisfying enough, beaten whenever I was sick and couldn't provide my father business, and beaten whenever I was late for a customer.

My entire life revolved around my father's business.

I got changed into my sweats and sweatshirt, complete with lacy bra and panties set underneath. It was a Friday, and I had been requested for the entire weekend. In my duffle bag were two more sets of lingerie, and an entire box of condoms.

Tonight was going to be painful for me.

I walked down the stairs, to find my father standing at the bottom of the staircase, tapping his foot on the marble floor.

"Are you finally ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"Fine, let's go." Without another word, he turned around and walked out of the door. I followed behind him, locking the door, and heading into the car. A sleek black Audi TT Coupe, with beige leather interior. I slid into the passengers seat, and began looking out the window.

As I sat in the car, I looked out the window, joyful for the only minutes of peace of would get in the day. I had no I-Pod, no television, and no computer, no books, nothing to keep myself occupied when at home. Though usually, I had no time to myself as it is.

After a ten-minute ride, we finally arrived at a large gated mansion; similar to the one I live in. The house was massive, towering high at three floors, and had acres and acres of land covered in flowers and trees.

"You better be good this time. Better than ever before. This man is paying triple to have you this weekend. What he sees in you I don't know, but he really wants you. Touch him where I taught you, be a good girl and make him really enjoy your services, so he pays again. We could use customers like him. You got that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Pleasure him, and I won't beat you when you get back. Now get out." He said, firmly stomping on the brake pedal. I sighed, grabbed my bag and opened the door. I followed my father up towards the main door, and watched as he rang the doorbell. A plump woman answered the door, looking at my father, the looking at me. Her eyes flashed with sorrow, and I looked away.

"Hello. May I help you?" she asked, though I was sure she already knew what we were here for.

"Yes. We have private business with Mr. Decourt, so if you would please fetch him for us." My father said in his professional, business like tone.

"Of course. Please, follow me into the living room, and I'll tell him you're here." She led us into the house, and showed us to the living room. Then she walked off, and I looked around the exquisite looking room. Lately, my father had only been providing my services to rich people, so I was used to being in lavish places with huge, expensive furniture.

"I will be busy for the rest of the weekend, so please do not disturb me." I heard a voice say from the hallway. Then, a man walked into the room. My father stood up to greet him and shake his hand, and I followed. When the man turned away from my father, he looked me over.

"What a beautiful creature." He said, walking towards me and caressing my cheek. "I can barely keep my hands off her." He grabbed me and pulled me towards him, and began kissing my neck. I looked at my father, who looked at me with an evil glare, as if saying "participate". I stretched my neck farther, giving the man more access to my neck. He responded with grabbing my breasts and groping me.

"Well, I'll leave you to your fun." My dad said.

"Thank you sir." He pressed his pelvis against mine, and I could already feel his hardened member press against me.

"Enjoy her." My father said with a smirk.

"I already am." The man responded. My father nodded, and walked out of the living room. I heard the front door close. The man leaned forward and licked at my ear. I leaned forward and nipped expertly at the man's earlobe, pleased when I heard a moan slip from between his lips. I was doing my job right, yet again.

The man turned his attention to my neck once again, sucking and biting, attempting to create a mark on my tanned skin. His hand climbed up and down my body, rubbing me all over. I slowly moved my hands over his chest. Once the man finished making his mark, he moved his mouth back to my ear.

"What do you say we take this upstairs." He whispered. I just nodded. The man let go of me, grabbing my arm and leading me upstairs. As we passed by the kitchen I saw the housemaids sorrowful face look at me.

The man led me upstairs, and closed the door to the bedroom behind us.

----------

**AN: Well that was the first chapter. What do you guys think? Did you like it? Should I continue with the story?**

**Don't worry; Troy is going to be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Please, review if you want me to continue!! Also if you review you'll get to see Troy and his role in the story sooner!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	3. Mission

**Chapter 2 – Mission**

**AN: Wow, great response to the last chapter of my story. I am really glad that you guys have been taken to this story. **

**Again, warning that this is a dark theme, and so please don't read if you like fluffy stories.**

**In this chapter, Troy's life is revealed and what exactly is going on.**

---------

I closed the manila folder and placed it on my desk, ruffling a hand through my hair in frustration. After reading it over and over again, I still couldn't find any more information.

My name is Troy Bolton, and I am the only son of the rich ex-basketball star Jack Bolton. Our family lives in a huge estate in New Mexico. I attend the prestigious school of East High Private School, where I am the most popular student there. Girls worship the ground I walk on, and guys wish that they had my life. However, people don't understand the main thing that has taken over my life.

A year after I was born, my father got a devastating phone call. His childhood friend, Adelina Montez (formerly Dunke) had died when she was giving birth to a little girl. My father was in tears, and I remember my mother's stories now of how hard of a time it was for him. Adelina had been his closest friend, but he hadn't seen her since she married the poor Mauricio Montez three years prior. Two days later, a distraught elderly couple came by the house.

I thought nothing of what happened that day. I forgot about it. That was until I turned fourteen. I was looking for my basketball, which my father had taken away because I was playing with it in my room, and I came across a folder hidden in my father's drawers. I opened it, to find the picture of a young Latina girl staring up at me. The picture was not professionally taken, and it seemed like it had been taken from a distance. Later that day, I went and asked my dad who she was.

And it was then, that I found out everything.

Her name is Gabriella Adelina Montez, and she is the daughter of Adelina Montez that was born the day she died. A day later, her father stole her from the hospital, removing her from her grandparents and the rest of her family. That was the reason that her grandparents had rushed in that day, trying to get my father to help.

My father was determined to find where Mauricio had taken his daughter, because he wanted Adelina's memory to be preserved through this girl.

After my father told me about Gabriella, I told him that I wanted to help. I saw what an effect this girl was having on my dad, and I really wanted to put a stop to all the trouble and bring her back to the family that was rightfully hers.

Two days later, my dad got a visit from one of his friends, Donald. Donald is a man who had devoted his life to stop illegal prostitute businesses. I was sitting in the living room, watching TV, when he came and talk to my dad. I was freaked out when my dad's face paled at the news Donald had for him.

"Thirteen year old. You sure?" my dad had asked.

"Saw her myself." Donald replied. The both looked at me strangely, and then sent me up to my room so they could talk some more.

A year later, I was fifteen and more mature. Donald had been making frequent visits to my house. Finally I questioned them, and they told me exactly what was going on.

It was that day that I learned the most sickening news I had ever heard. I learned that this man was selling his own daughter for money, and it had been going on since she had been twelve years old. I almost threw up when I heard.

Gabriella Montez was being used as an illegal prostitute against her will.

Even without knowing this girl, I knew there was something I had to do to put this to a stop. She was an innocent girl, taken away from the rest of her family, and was forced to do a job that she would not want to ever have to do.

It became my mission.

I was going to find Mauricio Montez, and put a stop to what he was doing, along side my father.

However, things didn't go as planned.

Donald had figured out how to get in contact with Mauricio Montez, and had booked Gabriella for the evening, to try and lure them right into his hands. However, he was not as discreet about is as hoped, and Mauricio figured out who Donald was. It seems he researches his clients before hand to make sure who they are. Mauricio immediately changed his contact information. It was becoming virtually impossible to get any information on him.

My father remained anonymous in his dealing with Donald, so that if we ever came in contact with Mauricio, he would only be known as a wealthy man, which seemed to be what attracted him most.

However, as the days went on, no more information was springing up.

Three years passed, and I was now eighteen years old. No new information came up, and it was getting harder and harder to talk to Gabriella's grandparents and tell them that we hadn't yet found her. It broke my heart to watch the tears fill their eyes whenever my father even mentioned Gabriella's prostitute-like job.

My folder was filled with information on Gabriella, from pictures of her to witness accounts of when she was with them. But still, there was no information on her.

I sighed, and looked at the picture that sat on my desk. It was a picture of Gabriella that a man took of her one day as she was entering a mansion. It was a close up, and her head was almost facing the camera, so I got almost her full face. She was beyond beautiful. I kept that picture there as a source of inspiration, reminding me of what I had to do.

"Knock, Knock." I turned to see my dad standing in my doorway.

"Hey dad." He walked into the room and over to my desk, looking at the folder.

"Still reading?"

"Yeah. Dad, I can't find anything!" I put his hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

"It's okay son. One day, we'll get a tip, and she'll be free. We have to do it. For Adelina."

"And for Gabriella" I added. He nodded.

"Of course." He squeezed my shoulder comfortingly, before sighing. "Come on, it's time for dinner."

"Alright." I stood up, and followed my dad down the stairs. My mom was already setting the table.

"Hey son, I haven't seen you practically all weekend." She greeted.

"I've just been busy." I said casually.

"Oh ok son." She knew about Gabriella, but didn't realize that I was as into the search as my dad was. Which was a good thing, because then she would say I was too young to be dealing with this type of thing and I should stop. Sighing, I reached forward and grabbed the pile of Parisian potatoes in front of me, before stopping.

Did Gabriella even get to eat? Or was she starved unless it was vital she eat?

I put the potatoes back, suddenly losing my appetite.

"May I be excused?" I politely asked.

"You feeling okay honey?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry. I just want to take a walk and… clear my head." My dad nodded at me as I stood up, grabbed my Burberry coat and headed out the door into the crisp evening air. I walked down my long driveway, to the iron gates that closed off the estate. There my favourite security guard, Andy, was standing.

"Hey Troy! What's up?"

"Oh nothing much Andy."

"That's good. Aren't you glad school's over for the year?"

"Yup." A lump built up in my throat. School. From our research we have concluded that Gabriella has never been to school. Yet I have the luxury of attending the most prestigious private school in Albuquerque.

I found myself finding my perfect life so unfair.

"Senior year is always a good thing." Andy added. "Well, I best not keep you. You jus going for a short walk."

"Yeah, just down the street and I'll be back."

"Make sure to check out the new estate of Mr. Decourt. Apparently it's huge, almost as big as yours. Go west, and it's your neighboring estate." I nodded.

"I'll be sure to take a look." Andy smiled, ruffling my head.

"Atta boy. You've always been a good kid." I smiled.

"Bye Andy." I said, before stepping outside the gates and into the world around me.

I headed in the general direction that Andy had to me to go in. As I got there I saw large iron gates, the words 'Decourt' engraved in them.

Must be my new neighbour's. I got nearer, and I saw the main gates.

Then, a sleek black Audi, a TT Coupe to be exact, drove out of the main gates. The car turned to drive in my direction. However, instead of continuing along, it began slowing down as it came near me. It then pulled up beside me, the drive rolling down his window. Unfortunately, all I could see was the bottom half of the man's face, his nose and eyes being covered a shadow.

"Hey son, do you know the quickest way to get out of this little area." I nodded.

"Sure, just continue on with the road you're on. You'll get to a stop sign. Make a right there and it should take you back to the main road." The smiled at me, and for some reason the smile made me uncomfortable.

"Thank you."

"Okay well bye then." I said, wanting to get away from this man.

"Wait." I groaned.

"Yes?"

"You look very familiar. I could swear I've seen your face before." How he could see my face when I couldn't see his was a mystery to me, but I just shrugged.

"I'm not sure I know you."

"Who is your father." The man asked quickly.

"Umm… Jack Bolton." The man smiled again.

"Really? That's who I was thinking of. My you look a lot like him." I smiled nervously.

"Thank you."

"Listen son. I've wanted to ask your dad a question for a long time. Would you mind giving him my number?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." He said, taking out a piece of paper and scribbling down a number. The man then leaned forward to hand me the paper.

I gasped.

I knew the face that was looking up at me. It was the face that I had been looking for a long time. A face that I wanted to destroy, to submit to the police and never see again…

It was the face of Mauricio Montez.

"I…I'll tell my dad." I said. The man nodded.

"Alright." The window was quickly rolled up and the Audi was speeding down the lonely street. I stood back, leaning up against the metal fence.

If that was her father, then Gabriella had to the in the Decourt estate.

I spun around and ran back towards my house.

I had the tip I needed to free her.

--------

AN: Hey guys, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It's already getting suspenseful, but that doesn't mean that Gabriella will be saved.

**It depends on the reviews that I get from this chapter.**

**So with that in mind, review, review, REVIEW!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	4. Plan

**Chapter 3 – Plan**

**AN: Hey guys… I am really glad that you enjoyed the last chapter of my story. Seriously… it is getting pretty intense in the story right now. Hopefully more and more people get interested in the story…**

**Well Fate Works in Strange Ways officially ended, and I have to say that I am sad to see it go. Unfortunately, and I have learned, if you continue to drag on the story line then people will most definitely lose interest in the story and then it's just hard to keep the story going. I am so glad that my readers enjoyed that story, and thank you so much for taking it to 700 reviews!**

**And just to tell you people, I am writing a sequel to "Fate Works in Strange Ways" due to popular demand. I am so surprised that so many people wanted a sequel, and so I will do what you want and write a sequel to my most popular story on Fanfiction. It's called "Fate's Journey", so check it out!!!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of the story.**

--------

"DAD!" I yelled as I slammed the front door behind me. I burst into the living room to find my dad reading through his folder as my mom knitted in the corner.

"Whoa, calm down son. Take a seat beside me." I did as he said, breathing heavily.

"Take a deep breath honey." My mom said. I took in as much air as could fill my lungs.

"What did you want to say?" I held the sacred piece of paper in my hands as I started retelling what happened on my walk.

"I met Mauricio Montez." My dad's eyes shot wide open.

"What… how?"

"On my walk, he was driving out of our new neighbour's estate. I didn't even know who he was until he stuck his head out the window. He was asking me for directions, then when he found out who you were he said he wanted me to give you his number."

"So he could get more clients. What a cheapskate." My dad looked down into his folder, pulling out a picture.

"You sure this is what the man looked like."

"Positive, though a few years older and clean shaven." My dad nodded.

"Can I have the number?" I handed the piece of paper to him.

"What are you going to do?" my mom asked.

"Well I'll have to call up Donald and we'll think up a plan…"

"No." I said abruptly.

"What?" My dad asked, a confused look on his face.

"Gabriella is right now inside the Decourt house! We have to go in and save her!" My mom wrapped a comforting arm around me.

"Son, I know you want to get Gabriella back to her grandparents, but it's not as simple as that…"

"I don't care! She might be being raped this very second and you aren't doing anything about that!" My mom was silenced.

"Troy, son, calm down. Donald will be here soon and we'll think up a plan. Just taking her from a strangers house can not only be considered kidnapping, for which we will be charged for and not able to help her, but Decourt might not be letting anybody in because of his, guest this weekend. We need to think up a logical, realistic plan so we can get her out of there." I sighed, anger still flowing through my veins.

She was so close, yet still so far.

"But, we will save her soon, right."

"As soon as we possible can. Don't worry, what you have us is valuable evidence."

-----------

Twenty minutes later Donald was in our house, and we were all sitting in the living room discussing the situation.

"I still don't believe that Montez would be so stupid. I mean come on, he practically handed her over into our hands." Donald commented as he stared at the phone number in his hands.

"He's blind when it comes to money. He saw wealthy man who would most likely become a good person to get business from."

"Plus," my mom added, "if the services are good enough the rich friend will tell his rich friends, resulting in more and more customers."

"Look, I understand we want to figure out why he would give out the number so easily, but can we really focus on more important things right now. Like the fact that Gabriella is currently in the estate next to us and we're doing nothing!"

"Calm down son, I already know what we're going to do." Donald said.

"Really?"

"Mhm." Donald said, reaching for my folder and taking out the picture of Gabriella, looking at it carefully. "Now, what was the reason that Montez gave us his phone number?"

"So he could get a new customer." My dad answered.

"Exactly." Donald said.

"Wait… so you're saying…" my mom said. My face paled at the thought.

"WHAT! We can't just _hire _her. I though the whole point was to free her from that life!"

"Calm down son, you're getting way to overworked because of this." Donald said. "Think about it. If we call and book Gabriella, then…"

It clicked.

"Then it won't look like we're up to something."

"Exactly." Donald said.

"But seriously, I mean, so we book the girl for a night, or a couple or whatever. How exactly are we going to be "freeing" her from her father? It would be more of a break." My mom asked.

"Honey," my dad said, "we would be freeing her."

"How?"

"We never give her back." Donald said, a wicked glint in his eye.

"Then we'll be charged for kidnapping!"

My poor, naïve, frazzle-brained mother.

"Mom." I said. "The police have also been looking for Gabriella for a long time. I don't think that keeping her safe from her father while we call the police and arrest his would be considered kidnapping." My mom sighed.

"Fine."

"Just quickly something I'll have to add." Donald said. He looked down again at the picture in his hands. Gabriella's face was so emotionless, so lifeless. "This girl has been abused, raped and treated like dirt her entire life. It's safe to say that she's probably not going to trust any of us for a long time."

"She might open up if we show her we're good people." I said hopefully. Donald shook his head.

"Not likely. She's probably become so good at shutting people out that it's become second nature. I mean, with a life like hers it's a miracle that she hasn't cracked yet." I sighed.

"I guess." My dad wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry son. We're going to free her and bring her to safety. I'll even call right now."

---------

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I was drowning.

Sinking deeper and deeper into darkness.

Emotions were overwhelming me as I sat against the tiled white walls of the bathroom. I could hear Mr. Decourt's heavy snores from the other room, and it repulsed me even more. My body was sore, but the physical pain felt like nothing compared to the heavy emotion pain I was feeling right now.

How could I live my life like this? A slave to my father's desires.

A slut.

I stood up, walking towards the mirror by the sink. I looked at the face staring back at me.

What had I become?

My frail fingers traced over the thin scar above my eyebrow, feeling the raised skin brush against them.

Another symbol of my father's control.

I reached forward, opening the cupboard above the sink. There, in my reach, were sleeping pills. Take enough and my life on this earth would be short lived. I would finally be free of my father's control.

But was it worth it?

I would get no satisfaction out of it.

A shining object in the light caught my attention. A razor. Would that help satisfy me? Help me get rid of the pain and darkness that constantly surrounded me?

I quickly snatched the razor into my grasp. Holding it up, I carefully traced the edges of blade with my finger. It gently sliced the tip of my index finger, and I watched as a drop of red spurted from the cut and trickled down my finger.

Surprisingly, I felt no pain.

Raising the blade again, I carefully pressed it against my wrist. Satisfaction flowed through my body as I felt the blade pierce through my tanned skin and watched the scarlet blood flow out of the fresh wound. Quickly I dabbed a Kleenex on the wound.

Gosh it felt so good.

I continued the pattern a couple more times until finally I figured it was enough. Just as I was tucking the razor into my small toiletry bag, I heard a noise coming from the bedroom.

Quickly, I threw my bag to the ground and ran back into the bedroom.

Back to my job.

---------

**AN: Well, it seems Gabriella is trying to find help in something else, because she seems to have given up on her life. I think many people would too if they had a life as terrible as Gabriella's. **

**I noticed that there was a little lack in reviews for the last chapter, as well as the last chapter of "Fate's Journey". Now I don't know if it's because it's March Break and so people weren't here, but still. Oh well.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	5. Client

**Chapter 4 – Client**

**AN: Hey guys I am really sorry that I have had such a lack of update but unfortunately I have been incredibly busy and have had some different issues in my life. So it's been hard to find time to sit down and just type out a chapter. I'm really sorry.**

**I decided to update Bring Me To Life before Fate's Journey because it seems more popular and there was a bigger demand for an update. Hopefully after these next two weeks happen (I have so many projects, tests, assignments, and the Ontario Literacy Test to worry about) I will be able to work out a good routine so that I can get these chapters out faster to you.**

**But anyway, I am glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this.**

---------

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

It was late Sunday evening that I was finally dropped off at my house.

"Get inside!" my dad yelled as soon as he opened the door.

"Not even a hello." I mumbled as I followed my dad through the door and towards the living room where I gently tossed my bag, careful not to toss it on the side where the razor was, and finally sitting down on a couch across from him.

"It seems like you're becoming more and more popular."

"Let me guess. Another client?" A sharp pain was felt on my cheek as my father slapped me.

"I will not take any attitude from you. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, you've been hired for tomorrow night as well. No specifics as to what they want you to do or wear. He has also paid ten times the usual cost to keep you the entire week, so better make sure you pack your bad well." I tried to keep my face emotionless as I hid the disgust that was creeping up inside me.

"Who?"

"A Mr. Bolton. He is the neighbour of Mr. Decourt. I met his son and offered him the card, and his father replied back by that evening." Great; a wealthy man with no better time on his hands then to sleep with sluts.

"Is there anything else?"

"No." my dad said, waving his hands in a dismissive way. "You may go now. Go get some sleep and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." I replied as I swiftly ran out of the living room, picked up my bad, and headed up to my tiny bedroom. I quickly changed into an old set of clothing before lying down on my bed.

Instantly I could feel the tears begin to form.

I didn't really understand why I was crying, seeing as this was never a reaction of mine. However, I couldn't help it as the tears continued to flow down my face and onto the soft pillow under my head.

My life was getting out of control.

I sat up from the bed, grabbing my bag and pulling out the familiar sharp piece of metal that had provided me with comfort while in the Decourt household. Why I hadn't though of this sooner surprised me.

I walked into the bathroom, ready to try and relieve my pain once again.

-----------

**Troy's P.O.V**

"So it's all set?" I asked.

"Yes Troy, for the thousandth time. Tomorrow morning Gabriella will be brought over to our house. We will immediately try to convince her that we are the good guys and will not harm her. The next day we will call the police and have then interview Gabriella about her life. Soon, from what Gabriella says and what we have already figured out, the police will have enough grounds to arrest Mauricio Montez…" Donald explained.

"And Gabriella will be free from her father." My dad added.

"Where will she stay?" my mom asked.

"I'll get the housemaid to set up a room up beside Troy's room. It's got it's own private bathroom."

"Alright." I sat down on the couch, putting my head in my hands and beginning to think.

"What's wrong son." My dad asked.

"Nothing. In fact, it's the complete opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't believe it. We are so close to finally freeing Gabriella from her father and giving her a chance at a normal life. It's so close that I can already imagine it."

"It will sure feel good once we know her father is safely behind bars." Donald commented.

"Have her grandparents been contacted?"

"We're not planning on calling them just yet, Troy." My dad answered.

"But why not? I mean weren't they the reason that we started this search for Gabriella in the first place? To help bring her back to her grandparents? What's he point of saving her if we're not going to tell them?"

"We're just not going to tell them yet." Donald explained. "We don't want to get their hopes up that we will have their granddaughter safe in their hands in a week. For all we know our plan will backfire and we won't save Gabriella. And so it's best to just keep quiet and wait until she is safely away from her father before we inform her grandparents."

"That's logical."

"Exactly why we're doing it that way."

---------

I lay in my bed, holding the picture of Gabriella in my hands. Gently, I stroked the angelic-looking face in front of me.

She was finally going to be saved.

Tomorrow, Gabriella would enter our house and never have to go back to the life that her father made her leave. Gabriella would stay with us as she helped describe to the police of her father's illegal sex trade.

Gabriella would finally have a chance at a normal life.

I just prayed to the God above that all our planning would pay off and that nothing would prevent Gabriella from coming to our house.

Sighing, I gently placed the picture on my nightstand. Looking at it one more time I finally turned off my life and lay down on my side.

I fell asleep dreaming of what was to happen tomorrow.

----------

**AN: Hey! I know that this chapter is really, really short but I have been SSSOOOO busy lately and have had some problems in my life that is has been really hard to find time to write. Also, this chapter is mainly a filler for what is to come in the next chapter.**

**I promise I will make the next chapter better than this one.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Also review if you want the next chapter to come out.**

**Xoxo,**

Lar


	6. Saved

**Chapter 5 – Saved **

**AN: Hey guys. I am SO SORRY that there has been such a lack of update but I have been having a really hard time in my life right now, very stressful and nerve-wracking that I have had no time to get things done. So I am really sorry, and I hope I haven't lost any readers or reviewers. It's just been hard these past couple of weeks.**

**So I'm really sorry. But I will try to get some of these chapters out for you guys. Same goes for "Fate's Journey", which hasn't been updated in ever longer.**

-------------

"Troy, can you please stop bouncing up and down?" My mom asked as we all sat in the living room.

Today was the day that Gabriella was coming to our house.

Today was the first day towards freeing her.

Donald was sitting in the corner of the room, ready to hide in another part of the mansion when the Montez duo arrived. My mom would have to go with him. However I have been instructed that I am to stay in the room with my dad.

"Don't discipline the boy. He's just excited." Donald said, looking at me. "Unusually so, but still excited."

"Well, our mission is finally in our reach to being completed. To think, it's been seventeen years since we first got the call from Gabriella's grandparents. I mean its – " a beeping from the special speaker on our wall interrupted him.

"_Excuse me, sir?" _I heard Andy's voice coming through the small speaker.

"Yes Andy?"

"_You have a visitor here at the door. A Mr. Montez. Do I let him in the estate?" _Butterflies filled my stomach as I heard those words.

She's here.

"Yes of course, let him in."

"_Yes sir." _And a final click signaled the beep.

Just as I watched Donald and my mom quickly sneak out of the room, I heard the sound of tires pressing against the gravel driveway. I began bouncing my knee up and down when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Son, calm down. You'll give us away if you aren't acting natural." I sighed, took a deep breath, and nodded.

"You're right."

"_They are right this way, Mr. Montez." _I heard Ms. Price's voice carry through the foyer as she led the criminal right into our hands. Time seemed to stand still as I saw the same face I had seen days earlier walk through the room. He was tall, well built, but had a face that was intimidating.

Towing behind him nervously was the most beautiful girl in the world.

She was not very tall, and had a petite frame. Her long black hair cascaded down her back as the walked into the room. However, there was something frightening about her.

Her eyes.

They were emotionless. Except for a tiny hint of fear in them.

"Mr. Montez, it is a pleasure to meet you." Greeted my dad and he went forward to shake his hand.

"I should be saying the same to you." He said in a rough voice, smiling charmingly. "I have been waiting to hear from you for the longest time." He then turned to look at me. "And here is you're son. What a good boy, relaying my message to you." I felt my insides begin to boil with anger as I stared at this man. However, my father's earlier warnings of acting natural came into my mind, and I unclenched my fists.

"Of course sir." I answered quickly. He nodded, then turned back to look at Gabriella.

"Well, we all know the reason for this little, get-together. And here she is." I swiftly reached back and grabbed Gabriella roughly by the wrist, pulling her in front of him. "This is my daughter, Gabriella."

"Ah, so this is the special Gabriella." My dad said, subtly winking at me. "Why she's a pretty little thing." Gabriella just stood there, looking around the room. She was obviously uncomfortable with this idle talk before hand. Her father looked down at her, and nudged her with his elbow in the back.

"Th…thank you." She mumbled, before looking down at the ground.

"Son." My dad called out. I stepped forward.

"Yes dad?"

"Take Miss Gabriella up to my suite. I'll be up in a minute." I nodded.

"Come with me." I said, partly harshly, and turned around swiftly, walking out of the room.

----------

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I walked out of the room, following the boy.

The boy.

The second I saw him, my stupid teenage hormones kicked in.

He was incredibly attractive. His side-swept hair fell perfectly on his face. His bright blue eyes were so gorgeous I could have fallen right into them. He was tall, muscular, and just… perfect. Then, reality kicked in.

How could he like a slut like me?

Quietly, I followed the young Bolton boy up the stairs and down the long hallway. Finally, he led me to a room.

"This," he said in his mystifying voice, "is going to be your room." I was confused.

"Don't you mean your dad's suite?" he shook his head.

"No, you're suite." He said, looking around nervously. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the room. I looked around, astonished.

The walls were a light pink colour, and there was a large queen bed in the center of the room. There was a desk in the corner, as well as an armoire complete with mirror. I turned around, to see the boy staring at me. Nervously, I backed away from him, only to find that I'd fallen back on the bed.

"_Oh no! I'm alone in a room, with a bed, with a guy." _I thought. I know I'm usually used to it, but for some reason the fact that he wasn't doing anything was scaring me. I backed up as far as I could on the bed.

"Hey…" he said gently, staying where he was by the door, "what's wrong?"

"I…umm…" I was silent. He walked over towards me and sat down on the far end of the bed.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry about me doing anything to you." I was confused, and he must have seen because he continued. "I'm Troy, and I have been looking for you for years now. No, that came out wrong. Gosh I'm such an – "

"W…what do you m…mean?" I stuttered, still nervous. The boy, Troy, took a deep breath.

"Well it actually all started seventeen years ago. The day that your dad kidnapped you away from your family, your grandparents came to my dad for help. Since then, we've been trying to find you. And now, we've finally found you."

**Troy's P.O.V**

She looked up at me confused. By her far distance and tense body I could tell she was very scared of me, and I was going to stop that.

I'm going to break down her wall.

"Wh…why?"

"Because," I said, moving slightly closer to her. She flinched slightly, but didn't move farther away. "What your dad has been making you do it terrible, and my family has wanted to put a stop to it."

"What's going to happen now?" she asked nervously.

"Well, we're going to have to talk to my dad's friend. He's going to ask you some questions and then we're going to trap your dad and send him away from you for what he's done." Gabriella stiffened.

"I… I won't have to be a slut anymore?" it broke my heart to hear her call herself that.

"Gabriella, you are not a slut. Your dad has been using you and treating you terribly for years, but it's not your fault. Alright?" She hesitated, but nodded. "Good. Now, this is going to be your room." She looked around in wonder, before shaking her head.

"No… I can't accept this."

"You can and you will. You've had a terrible life and I'm going to make it better." She smiled.

"Really?" I nodded, and she genuinely smiled at me.

"Don't worry, anything you want… you'll have. We're going to keep you safe." I moved a little closer to her, and was surprised that she didn't even flinch. Donald, though he said she might be afraid of all people for a long time, she may slowly trust me because I'm around her age. "Gabriella?"

"Mhm?" she said quietly.

"What is it you've always wanted to have?" She looked down nervously, before answering.

"To feel loved." I smiled, reaching forward and pulled her into a hug. I felt her body stiffen, but I continued to hold her.

"You will feel loved in this house. Do you know why?" she didn't relax, but nodded. "Because, you are safe now. You no longer have to do what you're dad is making you do. You're free."

"Really?" I nodded.

"Really." I felt her body somewhat relax into my grip.

It was the start of Gabriella's recovery.

---------

**AN: Well guys, again I am really sorry for that LONG, LONG wait for an update I've just been SO STRESSED OUT and have had NO TIME.**

**So, I'm really sorry and I will work so hard to get the next chapter out to you guys as soon as possible.**

**Thank you so much for your patience.**

**Xoxo,**

Lar


	7. Beginning

**Chapter 6 – Beginning**

**AN: Hey guys! I know it has been forever since I've updated but I have been incredibly, incredibly busy (I know that seems to always be my excuse.) However, I have a legitimate excuse this time. My best friend that I've known since I was born died about three months ago from brain cancer. And before then I was always visiting in the hospital and such. It's been a really hard 6 months and so I am so sorry that I didn't update I just lost inspiration and was dealing with the loss of such an important person in my life.**

**I hope I haven't lost too many reviewers. Especially because this story is just getting started. But with the number of people I had e-mailing me for an update I hope I get a good number of reviews… and because I'm back into a regular routine I'm going to find more time to update my stories a lot sooner!!!**

**So again, sorry, and here's the next chapter. **

**-----------**

"How's she doing?" my father asked me as I walked into the kitchen. It had been two days since Gabriella had first entered out home, and her father had already been imprisoned. Surprisingly, she was in slight better spirits knowing that her father could not get to her, but there was always the lurking presence of him in the back of her mind.

"She's not that great. Dad she's really frightened. Not to mention the fact she's still not comfortable associating with people well."

"Son, she's just beginning to get used to the fact that she's free from her dad."

"I guess that's true." My dad put his arm on my shoulder.

"Don't worry son. She'll one day get used to a normal life." I nodded.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I always am son." I laughed. "So, do you have any plans for today?"

"I was just coming down to grab some breakfast for Gabriella. Then I'm going to try and get her out of the house today."

"That's a big step."

"I know, but there is no harm in trying at all. In fact, maybe it will help her more than it does harm her." My dad just smiled at me.

"You really care about her."

"I've been trying to find her for years now. I guess over that time I grew some sort of attachment towards her. Her life was terrible, and I just feel like I want to help her out."

"You're a good guy Troy. She's lucky to have a friend like you." I smiled, grabbed the tray of food, said goodbye to my father, and then headed upstairs. Once I got to Gabriella's bedroom door, I quietly knocked.

"Hello?" A quiet voice said from behind. I slowly opened the door and stuck my face in the room.

"Hey, Gabriella" I greeted. She briefly smiled nervously.

"Hi." I walked into the room, setting the tray of food on the table beside her bed. "What's that?"

"It's breakfast." I said, lifting up the lid. "Specifically, I think that there is some bacon and eggs with a fruit bowl on the side." Gabriella just looked at me. Then, a gentle smile graced her face.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"You are very welcome."Gabriella tentatively picked up the tray and placed it on her lap. Lifting the fork, she carefully pierced a slice of bacon, sliding it into her mouth. Her eyes closed, savoring a taste she probably had never experienced before. "Now, you better hurry up. We have a busy day ahead of us." Her eyes looked up towards mine in confusion. "Well you see, you need a break, and I want to get out of this house, so I'm going to take you out today." Gabriella's face went white.

"You mean…outside? Like, in p…public?" She whispered quietly. I moved towards her, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Not in public, don't worry." I whispered to her. "Just, a place away from this house; somewhere where we won't have to worry about anyone bothering you. A place we can talk." She looked at me, a confused look on her face.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." I winked at her. Just, trust me. Can you do that?" Gabriella nodded. "Good. Now, finish eating your breakfast, and I'll come back and get you in fifteen minutes. Okay?"

"Okay." She said.

"Great." I said, not able to control the smile spreading on my face. "I'll see you soon."

----------

Twenty minutes later we were walking through the backdoors of the estate. The water in the pool sparked in the morning light. I turned to look at Gabriella, not able to take my eyes off of her.

She was gorgeous.

Gabriella was wearing a pale pink sun dress, with a delicate pattern of roses imprinted on it. Her hair was long, with one side gently clipped back with a delicate butterfly clip.

Gabriella must have noticed my staring, because she turned to look at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I smiled gently at her, and was relieved to see a smile spread on her face too.

"So, can I now know where we are going?"

"Nope" I said, grinning. "However, I am sure that you will love it."

Walking through the grounds with her, it was silent. The silence, however, added to the perfection of the moment. Gabriella, for the first time since she had arrived at the Bolton estate, seemed genuinely peaceful. Granted, the fact could have easily been that she was not around adults, which made her uncomfortable. However, a small part of me wished that she was comfortable because she was around me. After walking for around ten minutes, I finally stopped.

"Are we here?"

"Not just yet. However, I told you it was a surprise. So if you don't mind, would you close your eyes for me?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"How can I be sure this isn't a trick?" I listened for a nervous tone in her voice; however I was surprised that instead her voice contained a hint of teasing.

"Just trust me." Gabriella nodded, closing her eyes. I reached my hand and grabbed hers, feeling her flinch gently. "It's okay, it's just me." Gabriella calmed down, squeezing my hand. Smiling, slowly led her down the small path, between the rows of shrubs, until I finally got to a small door. Putting the key in the lock, I gently pushed open the door, leading Gabriella through.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Gabriella asked. I was surprised that, though we had stopped, she had yet to let go of my hand.

"Sure." She did, and I heard a gasp emit from her mouth.

"Oh Troy…" Together, we should in a garden of roses. Roses of all different colours and sizes grew in every inch. A small fountain sat in the center of the room, two small benches on either side. In the far end of the rose garden, a large swinging bench sat, covered by a large shelter that was covered in roses on vines. "It's beautiful"

"You like it?" I asked, watching her. Gabriella turned to face me.

"I love it. How did you find this place?"

"It's my own special garden. Years ago, when my mom was taking a walk with me, she stumbled upon this small area. Immediately I asked her if I could have this area to play. Of course my mother said yes. At first it was a place where I could run around and pretend I was a knight or a pirate, but one day, I noticed a small rose bush beginning to bloom. It was then that I decided that was what I wanted this place to become: a paradise for roses. So I began gardening, spending countless hours hiding away in this garden, tending to every different kind of rose I could have. However, this place is a secret. My parents don't know exactly what is in this place, because I am the only one that has the key to the door." Nodding, Gabriella stepped away from me, finally letting go of my hand. She began wandering through the rows of flowers, bending down every once in a while to smell a rose.

"This place is incredible." She said gently, moving to sit down on the swinging bench. "I can't believe how beautifully these roses have bloomed." I moved towards her, quickly breaking off one rose from the nearest bush. I handed the pale pink rose to her.

"None of them are nearly as beautiful as you." I said, moving to sit down beside her.

"That's not true."

"Says who?" I asked. Gabriella looked down at the rose in her hands.

"My father" at this point, I got nervous. In the last couple of days she had been at the estate, I made sure not to bring up her father, fearing that it would spark some horrible reaction and she would break down, just as she was making some progress. However, looking into Gabriella's eyes, I could see strength, and that she actually wanted to talk about it.

To get reassurance that the things he said and did weren't true, and weren't going to happen again.

"Gabriella," I said, taking my hand and lifting her chin so that our eyes met, "everything your father told you is not true. You are beautiful. You are worth anything. You are amazing. You are incredible. You are a great person. Anybody who can't see that is an idiot, and doesn't deserve to know you at all." Tears glistened in Gabriella's eyes. "Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry. We can talk about anything else, we'll change the topic. We – "

"I'm not upset" Gabriella interrupted, a smile slowly spreading on her face. "I'm… well flattered. Nobody has ever said that to me before."

"Well don't worry, you'll be hearing it a lot more from now on." I said, winking. Gabriella giggled.

"What did I ever do to deserve such an incredible person like you in my life?"

"I ask myself the same question every day." I said. For the rest of the afternoon we stayed in the garden, talking and getting to know each other. It was a wonderful sight, seeing Gabriella talk normally, as if her past with her father hadn't occurred. She acted like a normal girl, happy for once in her life. I made sure to avoid the subject of her father, just to be safe. It seemed as though she was progressing.

Unfortunately, that progress came to a halt when my father came up to us as we were walking back to the house. Gabriella immediately tensed up. She knew that my father would never hurt her, however her fear of adults, specifically males, was still a dominant factor in her life and that would take a while for her to overcome.

However, she trusted me. Though I felt selfish saying it, I was ecstatic that I was the one she trusted out of everybody she knew.

----------

"Favourite colour?"

"Hmm…Blue"

"Blue! Blue is such a stereotypical guy colour." I raised my eyebrow at Gabriella.

"Oh yeah? And what's your favourite colour?" Gabriella looked down, a small blush spreading onto her cheeks.

"Purple…"

"You don't think that is a typical colour for a girl?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Nope!" she said, giggling. "Pink is. Purple is a totally different colour than pink."

"Believe that if you want to." I said laughing. Gabriella soon joined into the laughter. It was a melodic sound, Gabriella's laugh. I had only heard it a couple of other times in the time she'd been with us, and in all those times there wasn't one time that she wasn't in only my company when she laughed. Like she only trusted me to see this side of her.

Unfortunately, she wasn't fully comfortable around me. There were times when she would just stare off into space, thinking. I would see tears feel her eyes, but if she caught me watching she would blink them away.

There was also the fact that whenever she was caught off guard, of if I came into the room without knocking, she would crawl back into her shell. She would become frightened of startling sounds, or when she thought someone was sneaking up on her. It was difficult to imagine what her life must have been like, but it definitely wasn't good.

"Zoned out I see…" Gabriella said. That brought me back to reality.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"It's okay. I do that too, sometimes one just can't help it. You have a thought, and you get lost in it."

"Exactly." I said. "However I'm with amazing company, so I shouldn't be getting distracted." I said teasingly. Gabriella just smiled.

"It's okay. I promised I won't punish you. Unless this becomes a frequent habit." She teased back.

"Deal"

Gabriella had left the safe confines of the estate today, and trusted me enough to take her away from her "comfort zone". This was a large step. However, it was just the beginning. There were still many obstacles that Gabriella would have to overcome before she was fully rid of the haunting life she had with her father. She would have to get used to people, first her own age, then adults. The largest step for her will be trusting adult males, for they took advantage of her for many years of her life.

If there was one person, however, that could overcome all of this, it was Gabriella. She was strong, she was brave, and she was willing.

Those three things are very important qualities.

They will make all the difference.

**------------**

**AN: Hey! I really hope that you liked that chapter. Again, I am really sorry it has been so long, and I am working very, very hard on getting a routine in place so that I can get back to the regular updating like I used to have. I just hope I haven't lost any of my readers.**

**Please comment and tell me what you think of this chapter. Also tell me what you would like to possibly see happen.**

**You never know, your wants may actually happen in the story.**

**Xoxo, Lar**


	8. Opposite

**Chapter 7 – Opposite**

**AN: Hey peoples, I'm so glad at the reception I got for the last chapter. So many people reviewed and it really made me happy. I'm also so happy you guys like the turn I'm taking in the story.**

**Regarding some of your reviews, I understand that it seems that Gabriella is "recovering" and getting over things pretty quickly. Believe me; things aren't always as they appear. You'll see what I mean in this chapter.**

**Also, I'm going to be starting a new story soon. It won't come out for a while, I want to get some chapters finished first, but honestly, I think you guys are going to LOVE this story. It's definitely not like what I've written before.**

**Also, sorry for the delay but I was on vacation and was away from a computer for a week. It was relaxing, I'm sunburnt, but now I'm back at my computer and writing away. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think!!!**

-----

I couldn't help the smile that was permanently on my face as I walked up the stairs. Having Gabriella in my house was so much better than I thought it was going to be. It had only been one day since I'd taken her out to the backyard and my secret place, but those last 24 hours had been very memorable.

Gabriella and I watched a movie that night. We sat on opposite ends of the couch, but I couldn't help but feel like holding her. I know I must sound like some crazy freak, only knowing her in person for a very short while, but learning about her all those years made me care for her. Then, after meeting her and seeing what kind of a person she really was, that just confirmed my feelings for her.

I stood in front of her bedroom door. It was already noon, so she was bound to be up. I gently knocked on the door.

"Gabi…"

Silence.

I knocked again.

Silence.

Finally, the door opened a sliver and Gabriella's face could be seen.

"Hey sleepy head; I just thought I'd come and see how you were feeling. It's a gorgeous day today and I wanted to know if – "Gabriella's quiet voice interrupted.

"Umm… no thanks. I want to stay in here." Before any more words could be shared, Gabriella quickly closed the door. I stood there in awe, staring in front of me at the white door.

Did that really just happen?

-----

"Dad I just, I don't understand. I mean, four days ago we were getting along great. But now she just doesn't want to hang out. I gave her the benefit of the doubt that first day when she closed the door on me because she may have been tired or in a bad mood, but it's been three days! Every morning I go there and she's more and more distant. She doesn't want to be around me anymore! She didn't even open the door, just ignored me when I knocked on it." I said, blinking back the slight wetness in my eyes.

"I don't know son. You know her better than any of us." My dad said, attempting to comfort me.

"You think I didn't know that! I was the first person she opened up to slightly, and now this!" I looked at my dad's shocked expression. "Sorry dad, I just, I just don't know what to do anymore. I've tried talking to her and all I get is ignored."

"Do you want me to call a psychiatrist?" I shot my father an angry glance.

"I know that it might seem like I'm overreacting, but there's no need for you to call a psychiatrist on me." My dad rolled his eyes at me.

"I didn't mean for you. I meant – "

"Dad, you really think Gabriella's going to talk to a psychiatrist? Especially because the one we know is an adult male?"

"Son, just let me finish. What I'm suggesting is, why don't you call Peter. Explain to him the situation, and perhaps he'll help explain what's going on."

"That's…" I paused, and then finally responded, "Not a bad idea."

-----

An hour later, Peter was sitting in our kitchen. I decided that though Gabriella wasn't talking to me right now, I didn't want to risk her being alone with my father, and her getting scared. So I requested that Peter come over, and that he would just stay out of her sight. I had just finished explaining to Peter what had happened these last couple of days.

"Hmmm. And she had a, rough situation before correct?"

"Yes." I answered, handing him my extra copy of the file on Gabriella. I made sure to take out all of the personal things, and just had one sheet inside, a basic summary of her life. It was much easier for him to read it then to have me explain it.

"I see." I mumbled as he read. Nodding his place at a couple of spots, his eyes finally left the page and looked up at mine.

"I have a couple of theories." He said, putting down the paper. "I can't guarantee you that any of them are one hundred percent correct, because I don't know her personally. But a psychiatrist can always speculate." I nodded my head.

"Most likely scenario?" my father asked.

"She's afraid."

"But how can that be?" I said quickly. I couldn't help the disappointment in my voice. Was she afraid because of something I'd done? Rushed her too quickly into talking? "She was perfectly fine four days ago."

"That's exactly why she's afraid." My father's face mirrored my own.

"Explain." He said sternly.

"You see, Gabriella let a part of her go four days ago. She opened up, at least party, to you. You guys becoming closer, and that's what frightened her. It probably reminded her of a time when she was younger."

"You mean?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I'm talking about her father. As a young girl, she probably loved and depended on her father very much. Then he does this to her. He betrayed his own daughter, causing her to be afraid of love. In comes this young guy who treats her nicely, acts as if he cares about her. Immediately her mind is drawn back to the time when her father was nice to her. Also, she is drawn back to when her father betrayed her." A look of realization covered my face.

"She thinks I'm going to betray her." It made sense, what Peter was saying. However, it still hurt to think that she didn't trust me. What a selfish thought.

"What can we do?" my father asked.

"For now, be nice to her, but don't act too close. Keep a small bit of distance. Once she realizes you won't hurt her, then she'll start getting closer again. But it will take a long time. She has to begin to trust all over again. It will be a long road."

The words I didn't want to hear.

-----

**AN: I am sorry that is a short chapter, but it is mainly filler for the upcoming chapters. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	9. Reconnect Slowly

**Chapter 8 – Reconnect Slowly**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella was standing on her balcony when I walked into the room.

"You know, the sky is clear tonight." I started off, and then looked down at my watch. "Actually, this morning technically, being almost dawn." Gabriella turned quickly, the fading moonlight reflecting off the side of her face, giving her the appearance of a goddess. Her eyes sparkled in the light, a small smile gracing her lips. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question." Gabriella responded.

"Touché."

When Peter told me that it would be a long process, Gabriella getting used to being around me, my heart had broken. However I knew that I would have to be patient, and therefore I managed to slowly get Gabriella used to being in the same room as me. The process took longer than I thought it would, but Gabriella was now considering me as a "friend".

A month had passed since Peter's visit, and now I had a week left until school resumed. I was heading off to senior year, my final year at East High Private School. There was no reason for me to be worried, being the king of the school, however I couldn't strangle the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. A week earlier, my dad informed me that Gabriella would be accompanying me to school come September, and that he had arranged for her to be in all of my classes. I had given Gabriella all of my school textbooks from previous years, and was not surprised at all when Gabriella had finished reading through all of them, understanding everything and asking me, gently of course, if I had any more.

Gabriella, I concluded, was incredibly bright. So bright, that she could even put Einstein to shame.

Therefore, it wasn't Gabriella's learning patterns that I was worried about. I was more worried about the fact that Gabriella would have to endure being in a social environment for almost six hours a day, an environment that Gabriella had never been placed in. She was just getting used to hanging around me, and she still refused to be around my father or mother at all. However, as much as I argued with my father, he wouldn't budge (being the least patient of all the Bolton's, my dad was determined to get Gabriella used to living a normal life as soon as possible). Therefore, I decided I would work his hardest during the next seven days to get Gabriella completely used to hanging around other people, not just myself. I was already planning to invite over my best friend's girlfriend, Taylor, because she was kind, gentle, and a female, three things Gabriella desperately needed in a friend.

"The sky is so peaceful," Gabriella said, turning back to face the sky. She was dressed in a deep purple dress, very simple, and yet complimenting her figure perfectly. I had gone online and ordered multiple outfits that were modern and yet girly, so that Gabriella could have fun experimenting with new looks – a thing that she couldn't experience when under the tight grasp of her father.

"Do you trust me?" I asked Gabriella, regretting the words as soon as the spilled from my mouth. She had been living in my house a little over two months, and I was asking her if she trusted me.

"As much as I can trust anyone," was Gabriella's response, surprising me.

"Come with me." I said, gently lacing my fingers through Gabriella's and leading her out of her bedroom and down the stairs. "We have to be quiet," I whispered, "my father and mother are still asleep, and they will kill me if they know I'm up so early and _not _doing something productive." Gabriella nodded her head, focusing her eyes on her feet so she could see exactly where she was walking. As we stepped off the bottom step, I quietly grabbed a small blanket off of the table in the hallway.

Soon we were walking into the backyard, and I led Gabriella a small distance from the house, far enough away that the small deck light was barely visible.

"You know, some nights when I'm feeling upset or I claim to be upset with my life, I come to the backyard and lay on the grass. Then I look up into the sky, and on nights like tonight I can see so many stars that I really start to think about how lucky I am to be in a universe filled with so much beauty."I took the blanket and lay it gently on the ground. "Would you care to lie down?" Gabriella looked down hesitantly at the blanket, then up at me. I smiled as gentle of a smile as I could muster, and Gabriella smiled back and gently lowered herself on the blanket. I followed and lay down beside her, staring up into the beautiful stars that filled the lightening sky.

"I read in one of your books that the stars make patterns – constellations. Do you know any of them? I mean I saw pictures of what they are supposed to look like, but it's different then actually seeing the real thing."

"I'm not an expert, but I can show you one star I know. If you want, I can also order a couple of astronomy books and we can look over them and try to locate more stars. Though right now it's getting light outside, so I really only have time to show you one star. Can you see there?" I said, pointing to the east. Gabriella nodded. "You see the three stars lined up facing up?"

"There?" Gabriella asked pointing to the direction of the stars I was referring to.

"Exactly" I said. "Those are the three stars that make up Orion's belt, and is a part of the whole constellation Orion. Now, from what I learned as a little boy, Orion only appears in the winter." Gabriella looked up at me confused.

"I don't understand. It's late summer right now, how can we be seeing Orion?" I laughed gently.

"I thought the exact same thing. However, Orion is my favourite constellation, and so I went online and did some research. Turns out Orion has been nicknamed _the ghost of the shimmering summer dawn._ At the crack of dawn, in the late summer, Orion can be seen in the east, the three stars of his belt pointing upward."

"Orion was Greek, correct?"

"Yup exactly. Orion was the famous hunter. It was said that nobody could kill him. However, Hera, the Greek goddess, sent a powerful scorpion to sting him. Orion easily smashed the scorpion with his club, however the scorpion was quick and stung him quickly, poisoning him and killing him."

"Seems Orion wasn't so bulletproof." Gabriella said, giggling. I laughed with her.

"I guess so. You know what's interesting? The constellation of the scorpion that killed Orion is also in the sky; however they are on opposite sides of the sky, not being able to be seen at the same time. It is claimed this was done on purpose so that they would never have to meet again."

"So that's the famous Orion." Gabriella said, staring at the constellation with concentration etched on her face.

"Well, there's another legend, though this one is more tragic. In a sense, it's like a tragic love story."

"Like Romeo and Juliet?" Gabriella said, looked back at me. Indeed, Gabriella had read though a majority of Shakespeare, and had immediately fallen in love with the tragic story of the two star-crossed lovers.

"In a sense, though not as dramatic; Orion, it was rumoured, had fallen in love with the goddess Artemis. However, Artemis' brother Apollo didn't like Orion at all, and so one day he bet her that she couldn't hit a specific object in the sea from Mount Olympus. Artemis took the bet and easily shot the object, but only after she had shot it did she realize that it was her lover that had been hit. When she realized what had happened, then she put the constellation in the sky in memory of her lover." Gabriella looked up to the sky and looked at Orion again.

"That's so sad. She killed her love. In a sense it could be misinterpreted deeper. It's like, you must be careful when you are in love because you could get hurt. At least I would assume that's what it's trying to say. It's not like I would know if that's true or not."

* * *

"Knock, knock" I said, poking my head into the doorway of the Bolton Estate's massive library. Gabriella looked up, her nose buried in a copy of Ovid's _Metamorphoses_. As soon as it got light outside, she rushed towards the library, wanting to read up on all of the Greek and Roman myths. The astronomy books I promised to get her were on their way, two-to-four shipping days exactly, so that we could take them out again before school started.

"Troy, I didn't expect to see you here. Athletic type usually wouldn't be caught dead reading or worse, in a library." She said jokingly. When I handed her all of my previous year's textbooks, I accidentally left my previous yearbooks in the pile, and so Gabriella, naturally curious, browsed through the pages. She of course, made a habit of giggling or teasing when she saw a picture of me (which, of course, was usually almost every other page) and learned that I was incredibly active in the school community, particularly with basketball.

"What can I say? I'm a man with many talents." I replied grinning. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to meet somebody." Immediately, Gabriella's face went pale. "Please Gabriella, don't be scared. Her name is Taylor, and she's a friend of mine from school. She's incredibly smart and seems to be interested in a lot of the same things you are. I promise you that I'll stay with you while she's visiting. It would only be for a short while, she had to pick something up from me and when she found out that there would be a new girl entering our school, well she was insistent she meet you."

"Is she nice?" Gabriella asked tentatively. I could see that she was contemplating the idea, the rational and logical side of her arguing that it would be a good thing to meet somebody new.

"She is very nice."

"And she is our age, right?" I nodded.

"Yup, she would be in a couple of our classes."

"Okay, she can come in." I nodded again, quickly stepping out of the library to see Taylor waiting in the hallway.

"What did she say?" Taylor asked. Taylor McKessie was a girl that I usually would not even dare of associating with. She was smart, talented, and was on the scholastic decathlon team. It wasn't until last year that one of my good friends, Chad, took an interesting in her, and after months of stalkerish notes and flowers left in her locker, she finally gave in and went on a date with him. Since then, they have continued dating. Taylor and I, forced to see each other multiple times during the week, ended up slowly becoming friends. She was strong-willed, very rational and logical, but she had a gentle side to her, a side that I was sure would come out today.

"She said you can come into the room." Taylor nodded, and smiled, so I continued. "Taylor, she's been through a lot, especially in the past couple of weeks. I cannot guarantee that she is going to take to you, or that she will respond to you quickly. It might take her a little while to see that you are indeed trustworthy. God knows how long it took her to trust me, never mind my parents. It's easier for you because you are her age, and female, so she can relate to you. She might, though, be weary at first. Please, I don't mean this as an insult, but you can come on very strong sometimes. Refrain from doing that with her."

"Don't worry Bolton. I know how to handle myself around people. I am an avid member of our school's community club you know, and work with people suffering from all sorts of problems."

"I know that." I said. "Ella, though, she's different. I mean she's really different. There's some deep dark shadows in her past, some of which she hasn't revealed to anybody, and I need to make sure that she gets treated the very best."

"Don't worry Troy." Taylor said, her eyes softening as she spoke. "I know how much you care about her, and I'll make sure that she's taken care of."

* * *

"So Gabriella, I hear you like to read?"

As soon as Taylor walked into the room, Gabriella tensed up. Immediately I regretted bringing Taylor to her at all. Gabriella just nodded, occasionally saying a word or two, while Taylor tried and tried to keep a conversation going. I sat down beside Gabriella on the small loveseat in the room, while Taylor sat opposite us. My mom brought some tea and cookies in fifteen minutes into the meeting, and Gabriella chose to nibble on a cookie instead of conversing with Taylor. Clearly, my plans had failed miserably.

"Yes." Gabriella replied shyly, her fingers fiddling with the napkin in her lap.

"Ella loves to read all sorts of books. She's already finished all of Shakespeare's works and I'm ordering a collection of modern books for her to read. Isn't that right?" Gabriella looked up at me, and I could see the nervousness in her eyes. When I smiled gently at her, she smiled back before turning to face Taylor again. "Gabriella's already whizzed through all the classics."

"Oh you should read _Middlemarch_, by George Eliot. It's one of my favourite books, fantastically written." Gabriella nodded, and pointed to the small pile of books sitting beside her. Halfway down the pile, sat the book. "You've already read it? Isn't it just marvelous?"

"Yes, it was." Taylor looked up at me helplessly, not sure how she should proceed. I could tell that she was grasping at straws.

"Perhaps," I started, "we can continue this another time? It's getting late and I'm sure you have to get home for dinner soon Taylor."

"That I do. My mom's expecting me home in half an hour. It was wonderful to meet you Gabriella and I'd sure like to meet again. Perhaps next time we can discuss the clever writing style of Voltaire in _Candide_.

"I would like that." Gabriella said, standing up and holding her hand out. Taylor looked at it awkwardly, before shaking her hand. "Thank you for coming."

"Don't mention it. It was truly a pleasure meeting you Gabriella." Gabriella nodded, and without saying another word, stood from the loveseat and headed over towards the small patio where she stored a small collection of books to read. I turned to Taylor, an apologetic look on my face.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't expect her to be so shy."

"Don't sweat it." Taylor said casually, throwing her pale blue sweater on and grabbing her bag. "She'll come around eventually. It all depends on when she is ready."

"Thanks Taylor. I really appreciate you coming over."

"If things work out," Taylor said, smiling, "I'll hopefully be coming over more often to spend time with Gabriella." With that, Taylor turned around and walked out of the library. Troy, stood in the library for a moment, before turning to join Gabriella on the patio.

"She hates me doesn't she?" Gabriella said the second I sat down in the comfy chair across from her. "How could she not! I didn't even try to talk to her. I just, I couldn't. Something inside me put up a wall, and I couldn't figure out a way to get around it. I kind of just froze." I patted her hand gently.

"She doesn't hate you. She thinks you're an amazing person. Don't worry Taylor understands that it'll take a long time for you to be able to open up to people. Believe me, she's very patient."

"She shouldn't have to be!" Gabriella exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. "I shouldn't be this strange. I should be a normal girl, able to have a conversation with somebody. Instead I'm this freak who can't make any friends."

"Now that's not true."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, looking puzzled. I leaned forward and wiped away a tear from her eye.

"Of course you have friends. You have me."

"That's true." She said. "I guess I do have one friend."

"Believe me," I said grinning, "once you get to school and everyone sees how amazing you are, there will be people swarming just to talk to you, never mind be your friend. Trust me."

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	10. Baby Steps

**Chapter 9: Baby Steps**

**AN: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I have my computer back; I'm inspired to write this story again, so I'm doing amazing! And your response to the last chapter was just great! **

**And so, here it is my next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Dad, are you sure that Gabriella should be coming to school today? I mean really, I think maybe we should wait, you know, perhaps she can come next semester." I negotiated. "I know that she's getting along okay with Taylor, but I think maybe a little while longer at home could do her good."

"You know, considering how inseparable you two have been, I would think you wouldn't want her to stay home."

My dad had a point. Gabriella had grown comfortable around me again, at least the most comfortable she could be around anybody. When she wasn't reading in her room or studying, it was safe to say that Gabriella was always hanging around with me. I had even started teaching her how to play basketball, so that when I started up the season again at school she would be able to come to games and understand exactly what was going on.

"Son," my father said, placing a large hand on my shoulder. "Gabriella's going to have to get used to people being around her. She's already close to you, and she seemed to adjust to seeing Taylor fairly easily. I'm sure she'll be fine, and don't forget, she has all her classes with you."

"That's true." I said, nodding my head.

"Besides sweetie," my mother said, walking into the room with a tray, "Gabriella's a smart girl. She'll adapt easily." She placed the tray on the table. There was a large pile of waffles, with several bowls of berries surrounding it. A bottle of maple syrup, as well as a can of whip cream, was in the corner of the tray. "Now you boys dig in, and I'll go see if Gabriella is up yet."

"No need Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said, gracefully stepping into the dining room. "I'm up."

I couldn't help it. I was staring, and I knew it. Gabriella was dressing in a pale yellow dress that accentuated her curves just right, and showed off her sun-kissed skin perfectly. Her hair was long, with a small part of it gently ties back, a beautiful yellow clip holding her hair together. On her feet was a pair of yellow wedges to add just that extra bit of height, and around her neck was a delicate gold necklace, with a heart at the end. A couple of yellow and gold bangles were around her wrists.

Put simply, Gabriella was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Oh dear you look quite stunning." Lucille gushed, coming over and giving Gabriella a hug. "And please, I'm Lucille, not Mrs. Bolton. It makes me feel like I'm old, instead of being the hip mother that I am. Right Troy?"

"You keep telling yourself that mom." I replied smoothly, before standing up and pulling out a chair for Gabriella. "Care to join us for breakfast Ella?" Giggling, Gabriella nodded, stepping forward and taking a seat on the chair I had pulled out for her.

"I would take some food quickly Gabriella." Jack said laughing, "Troy has a habit of eating as much food as possible when offered."

"He likes to joke around." I whispered in Gabriella's ear, her melodic laugh causing me to shiver.

"I'm sure he doesn't always joke." Gabriella wittily responded.

"Thanks for taking my side Gabriella." Jack said "And just to let you know, if you ever need somebody to talk to, or if this bonehead ever abandons you for a second, then you can always come and find me at my office. Being gym teacher and coach, I had a special place away from all the students.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Gabriella said. I nodded, looking first at Gabriella, and then back towards my father.

"Yeah don't worry dad. I don't plan on letting Gabriella out of my sight.

* * *

The school was full of action.

Cheerleaders were giggling together as if it was the first time they had seen each other in years, when in actuality it had only been mere days.

The Science-Geeks were huddled together by the entrance of the school, comparing the results of the many experiments they had conducted over the summer.

The Basketball Jocks were hanging under the shade of 'their tree', bumping fists and comparing their various athletic activities from over the summer.

Yet, through all the chaos, the entire school managed to notice a sleek silver Audi A4 Sudan pull into the parking lot, into its claimed spot that was close enough to the school's entrance, and yet far enough away to be in the perfect spot. Suddenly, all eyes turned to the car, more concerned with the person who was just about to step out of it.

"Why is everyone staring?" Gabriella asked timidly as her eyes darted back and forth across the school grounds. I had taken her to East High Private School a week previous, to allow her to get familiar with the area, so that she wouldn't get lost on her first day.

"Well, you know that I'm the captain of the basketball team here, correct?"

"Yes." Gabriella responded, continuing to look at all the people who seemed to be staring at my car.

"It's kind of a big thing here." I replied nervously. "But don't worry. Everything will be fine." Bracing myself for the commotion that was about to occur, I took a deep breath. "Just, wait until I open the door for you okay?" Counting to three in my head, I finally opened the door.

"TROY!"

"Oh my gosh, look!"

"Troy's back!"

The squeals and hollers were endless. People were swarming me, anxious to get a handshake or even just get a glimpse at the famous 'Troy Bolton', even though I really hadn't changed all that much in a summer.

"Hold on guys, back it up." I yelled, slipping my backpack over one shoulder, and pushing through the crowd to get to the other side of the door. I finally reached the door, having to shake a few hands and give a few hugs along the way, and then put my hand on the handle. Opening the door, my cerulean blue eyes were met with a pair of nervous chocolate brown ones.

"You okay?" I asked, giving her my hand, knowing that there was no way she would get through the crowd if I didn't keep a hold on her.

"I'm fine. Actually, I'm even a tad bit excited." I picked up Gabriella's bag off the floor in front of her, slipping it over my other shoulder, shooting her a curious look.

"Excited?"

"Yes." She replied loudly, grasping onto my hand, and stepping out of the car. "I want to see the basketball superstar in all his glory."

The school yard went silent. Whispers could be heard, gossip already spreading through the lips of the cheerleaders. There was one question on everyone's mind, I was sure of it.

_Who is the mysterious girl with Troy Bolton?_

Ignoring the countless looks and whispers, I held firmly onto Gabriella's hand, leading her through the parking lot and through the front doors. The looks continued to follow us wherever we walked, but frankly, I couldn't care less. Today was all about making sure Gabriella was comfortable, not in basking in the superficiality that came with being the head of the basketball team. Suddenly, I heard a cough sound from behind me. Turning around, Gabriella's hand still in mine, I was blinded by somebody clad in all pink.

Sharpay

"Well, well, well." She said smoothly, slipping her rhinestone sunglasses off her eyes and placing them gently into her custom-made pink Gucci purse. "It seems like the basketball star has returned for another year of leading the Wildcats to glory." Her eyes narrowed at Gabriella, and I felt Gabriella tense beside me. "Only he's not alone."

"She's bitter." I whispered into Gabriella's ear, squeezing her hand. "I've rejected her multiple times, and she just can't get over the fact that I don't want to date her." Gabriella looked up at me, her eyes softening, and I felt her take a deep breath as her confidence grew.

"My name is Gabriella." She said strongly. "I'm very pleased to meet you – "

"Sharpay Evans." Sharpay said, rolling her eyes.

"Nice name." Gabriella said, smiling.

"If you'll excuse us Sharpay, I think that Ella and I had better head to class. Without taking another glance at Sharpay, I turned around and led Gabriella down the hall. Once we were a good distance away from her, I stopped Gabriella and looked at her, beaming.

"Nice job, standing up to Sharpay." I said. "But, what made you do that?"

"Well." Gabriella looked up at me, a small grin spreading onto her face. "I've read a lot of books on bully's as well as watched movies. I figured I'd put the knowledge I'd gathered to the test, and see if they really were all talk and no action. It would be a good test."

"Well congratulations. You didn't let the bully get to you." I said, winking.

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't as good.

The more and more people saw Gabriella and me together, the more people would whisper behind our backs. I tried to reassure Gabriella that it meant nothing and not to let it get to her, but unfortunately as the day progressed, her insecure nature seemed to come back out. By second period she was silent, following me around the school to classes, but rarely speaking to anybody. When she caught up with Taylor later on in the day, she broke out of her shell a bit seeing a familiar face, but disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

I had a theory. I believed that Gabriella had been on a 'high' when she first stepped into the school, the adrenaline in her body giving her the push she needed to step out of the car, as well as stand up to Sharpay. As soon as things had calmed down, however, she had realized exactly what situation she was in, and began to put her brick wall back up.

I had been warned that this sort of thing might happen. That Gabriella might bottle herself up part-way through the day, and act like a lost puppy. I was told, that if this were to happen, I was to try as hard as I could to get Gabriella to break down her wall, and tell me exactly what she was thinking.

Which is why, at lunch time, I decided to take Gabriella up to my secret garden for some peace a quiet, as well as a place to talk.

"It's beautiful." She said, running around the rooftop paradise and taking in all the various scents coming from the flowers. "How did you find such a place?"

"The Gardening Club showed it to me a while ago. They told me that I could use it whenever I wanted." I said. "And that goes to you too." Gabriella smiled gently, before looking down at her hands and playing with the gold ring that rested on her index finger. "Ella, what's wrong?"

"Why do you think that something's wrong?" She said nervously, continuing to twist the ring around her finger.

"Well, for starters, you were surprisingly confident this morning when we arrived at the school, and then all of a sudden it seemed that confidence came crashing down. Did somebody say something to you? Did they hurt you? Are you thinking about your dad? Please Gabriella, open up and tell me what's going through your head. You know that you can trust me." I said, lifting her chin gently with my hand and looking straight into her eyes. Gabriella blinked, holding back the tears that I knew were building, before she finally let out all her emotions.

"It's just so much to take in." She said, looking down at her hands again. "I know I shouldn't be worried. My dad is gone, I'm living with you, and I'm happy. Nobody here knows what's happened to me." She hiccupped, and I put an arm around her, pulling her towards me. "I just don't want to get close to anybody, and then have them leave me when they find out what I've done." I slowly began to rub her back.

"You let Taylor be friends with you."

"That's different." Gabriella defended.

"It may be, but you're going to have to not let other people get to you. No matter how many people start to treat you meanly, no matter how many people try to hurt you, I will always be there as your friend. You don't have to worry about that."

"But, your popularity..."

There it was. There was the real reason why Gabriella was nervous.

"Gabriella" I said sternly, but she cut me off before I could continue.

"I know, I know. Popularity means nothing to you. I saw the way that blonde girl, Sharpay, looked at you today. You're a prize to be won in her eyes, and me being here is limiting her chances of winning the prize. She's not very happy that you've become friends with me, when all she wants is to keep you to herself."

"Well Sharpay is going to have to deal with the fact that I don't want to be with her." I said. "And I'm going to repeat myself again Gabriella. I don't care about popularity. It's completely superficial and unnecessary. The only reason I'm popular is because I'm the captain of the basketball team, which at this school means something. I didn't join, though, for that to happen. I joined because I wanted to play the sport. If being popular comes with the territory, then so be it, but there is no way that I will ever give something important up for popularity. That's not me. If that was, then why would I have spent years looking for you, coming home and researching everything, instead of going to parties. It's because you are more important that popularity Gabriella and you always will be. So don't let these freaks get to you, don't listen to anything they say. If they stare, then let them. It just means they're jealous that you're hanging out with me. If they whisper, then let them. It just means they are so insecure they have to whisper about other people to feel good about themselves. If they laugh, then let them. It just means they are trying to make it look like they have having a good time, when in reality they aren't." Gabriella stared at me throughout my whole speech, before finally throwing her arms around me, squeezing me tightly in a hug.

"Thanks Troy. I needed to hear that."

"You are very welcome Ella." I said smiling, before releasing her of the hug. "So, we're going to forget everything and just eat a quiet lunch here. Alright?"

"Yup." Gabriella said, pulling her backpack onto her lap and pulling out a small bag with her lunch. I did the same, pulling my lunch bag out of my backpack, and pulling out my famous peanut butter and jelly sandwich from my bag.

"I made the sandwiches special today." I said, looking at Gabriella. "My world famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. So I hope you enjoy it." Gabriella took a small bite of her sandwich, chewing slowly.

"They're okay." She said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "I've had better."

"Ouch." I said, raising my hand up to my heart and putting a look of mock-hurt on my face. "That just bruised my ego." Gabriella giggled at the sentence.

"It'll heal." She said laughing.

It was the best sound I'd heard all day.

* * *

"I'm telling you Peter, it's really strange."

Peter had come over after school that day, and while Gabriella was sitting in the library working on her homework, I was talking to him, trying to wrap my head around everything that happened today.

"You said for the rest of the day she was better, but was still clinging to you?" He observed.

"Yes. I mean, I thought that she would be uncomfortable around people, especially her teachers, but she seemed to be fine with that. Instead, she's worried that I'm going to 'lose my popularity' because of her, and people are going to hate me."

"I know it's surprising, but to her it makes sense." Peter explained. "It's probably reflecting what Gabriella believes."

"I didn't need a philosophy lecture, thank you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh but if you want to help Gabriella, you do. So are you going to let me talk?" Peter asked. Nodding my head, he continued to speak. "As I was saying, Gabriella is a smart, logical person. Yes, her experience with her father caused her to not trust anybody, but then she met you and your family. You guys immediately shower her kindness, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Gabriella obviously doesn't believe that you guys are bad; therefore she's begun to trust you. Right now, she's giving the benefit of the doubt to the people at school. It's associated with your family, because you go there and your father works there, so she right now considers the place to be safe. However, if she was to lose you or your family, that safety net she believes in would fade away."

"That's what's scaring her then?" I asked.

"Yes. She's more worried about people being angry with you, resulting in you leaving her, because then she wouldn't have her shield anymore."

"So I have to reassure her that I'm not going to leave her."

"It's not that simple Troy. Yes, she quickly began to trust you and your family, in a way a bit naively; however this is going to take longer. You can't just tell her that you won't abandon her; she has to come to that understanding on her own. Therefore all you can do is be patient. Baby steps."

"Baby steps" I agreed.

* * *

**AN: Well there's the next chapter. Please tell me what you think!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	11. The Scene

**Chapter 10 - The Scene**

**AN: Well, I'm sure many of you have heard the 'rumours' about Zanessa's supposed break-up. I for one will not believe any of these rumours that are being spread until one of the two officially confirms it. And even still, they are going to be together again, I'm sure of it, so it's not the end, just the end of the beginning. As Vanessa cleverly stated at her birthday (where she looks STUNNING), "we're good" *thumbs up***

**As to my stories, well my stories are about Troy and Gabriella, not Zac and Vanessa. Though I do admit they did prove do have some inspiration, but ultimately, I write my stories because I love the characters of Troy and Gabriella. I'm not sure what some other Zanessa-fan writers on Fanfiction have done, but I can guarantee that I will not stop writing about the characters I love, because their real-life actors 'broke-up'.**

**Thirdly, I would like to wish all of you a very Happy Holidays and I hope that everyone single one of you have a wonderful New Year. 2011 is the year of Vanessa Hudgens, and I for one cannot wait for it to begin!**

**As a side note: all of the lyrics used in this chapter belong to Nickelback. I don't own any of the lyrics, nor the characters, they all belong to Disney.

* * *

**

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say if for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Savin' Me, Nickelback

* * *

_

"Seriously man, I don't think I ever see you hanging round _The Scene_ anymore. That used to be our joint, you know the teams, but now it seems you are so preoccupied over that girl that you never want to hang with your buds anymore." Chad said as he threw the basketball towards my chest. It was a typical Saturday morning: Gabriella was up in the library with Taylor as she tried to work through some of her Advanced Calculus work, and I was playing basketball down in the court. An hour into my alone-time, Chad Danforth, my best friend as well as second-in-command on the basketball team came over to shoot some hoops. It started off innocently, however soon after Chad came over the grilling began.

You see, it had been about a month since that first day of school for Gabriella. In school, Gabriella and I were still inseparable, with Gabriella still following me around all day. However, slowly she was becoming closer friends with Taylor (who was actually trying to convince Gabriella to join the Scholastic Decathlon team; however it had so-far proved unsuccessful). Sharpay had thankfully not bothered Gabriella or me for that matter, any time in that month-long period, which proved to be a blessing. Instead, there was another problem that was slowly beginning to bubble.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that there's a girl currently in my house that you are very interested in. In fact, I think most of our locker-room chats revolve around that one topic." I reminded him.

"There's a difference between a _crush_, and an obsession."

"You're saying I have an obsession for Gabriella?" I said, shooting the basketball towards the basket. With a whoosh is smoothly sunk into the basket, before bouncing on the court. I ran up and caught it, before throwing it towards Chad. "That's really rich dude. I mean, you do remember what she went through."

"How long ago was that? She seems to have accustomed and adjusted well to school and social life. It seems like you have this over-protectiveness that wants to make sure she's fully fine, an over-protectiveness that's not fully necessary."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." I defended.

"Well I do. So you know what, tonight we're going to _The Scene._"

"What! Chad no you know that I can't just up and leave. I mean what about – "

"And since you can't seem to part ways with Gabriella for more than thirty seconds, she can come tonight as well. Heck, we'll invite Taylor as well so that Gabriella's comfortable." I crossed my arms and looked at Chad with a smirk.

"So this is totally for my benefit right? There's no ulterior motive on your part?"

"Anything else is just an added bonus." Chad said winking.

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I looked down when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. The Bolton's were kind enough to buy be a cell-phone so that I could always have a way of communicating with them if I needed. It was just one of the many things that they had done for me. Just thinking about how kind their family was to me made me feel loved, like there was now an actually reason for my existence. No longer did I find the need to relieve my pain through that razor that had become my friend earlier on in my life. Now I had real friends.

"Who is that from?" Taylor asked curiously, and I remember my reason for looking at my phone.

_Chad wants you and Taylor to hang out with us tonight because I'm being a 'loser'. He says no exceptions or excuses and to be ready to leave in two hours. Sorry! – T_

"It was from Troy." I noticed Taylors eyes roll at the mention of his name, but I ignored it and continued speaking. "It seems that they want us all to hang out tonight. Something about Troy being a loser, and no excuses. We have to be ready in two hours." I relayed, contemplating what it meant. "What does he mean 'be ready'? I mean, can't we just go out in what we're wearing?"

"Wow no offense sweetie but you are naïve. Severely naïve."

"I think you've said that to me once or twice before." I replied, giggling. Taylor had become what I would like to consider a best friend, at least my female best friend. She was smart and witty, and told people exactly what she thought no matter if it was offensive or not. She spoke the truth, and having somebody like that in my life was refreshing.

"Yeah well, let's just help get you ready. Most likely they want to go to _The Scene. _It's a teenagers club in downtown Albuquerque. Nothing illegal goes down there, no alcohol, no smoking, just good old fun. Troy used to hang there almost every night before you came along. It was where the basketball team hung out, took their girlfriends, the whole thing. Literally, if you were somebody, then you would hang out with the team in the VIP section drinking mocktails."

"Did you ever hang out in the VIP section?"

"Well Gabs, as hard as it might be for you to see" she said half teasingly, "I was never really cool. In fact, I think the only time I ever really went to _The Scene_ was if the Scholastic Decathlon Team practiced late and wanted to have a relaxing breather."

"Ah. Why does Chad want to go there all of a sudden?"

"Well, I'm no expert in the minds of lunkhead basketball men, however I'm pretty sure it's a mix of two things, loneliness and a 'shift' in the cosmic balance." I gave her a confused look, and Taylor graciously continued. "You see, Troy's been spending all of his time with you lately. Don't feel bad, I mean I know that you needed him around and that he's your close friend now, and frankly Troy wanted to spend all that time with you. I haven't seen that boy want to be around anyone as much as you. Anyway, as that was sort of off topic, but Chad isn't the brightest bulb in the box. You see, he doesn't understand why Troy doesn't want to spend every night partying and hanging out like he used to. To him, there has been a shift in what used to be normal, and Chad doesn't cope that well with changes. He wants everyone to, 'stick to the status quo', and therefore when something changes; Chad immediately tries to fix it. In his mind, if he forces Troy to hang out tonight, well then it's fix what's not normal."

"It's a way of re-crating balance right?" I stated.

"Exactly."

"But, I don't even know what to wear to these kinds of things, or how to act. I mean I've read books, but I don't know how helpful those are."

"Well then," Taylor said, looping her arm through mine, "It's a good thing you have a friend who learned how to speak cheerleader, and got all the info on what's hot, and what's not." She walked me out the door and towards my bedroom. "Let's go find something amazing to wear so we can knock the boys' socks off."

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Well you see Gabs, I'm fairly certain that even though our lunkhead basketball-head Chad wants to restore balance, he also has the 'hots' for me. In fact, I know so because Jason revealed it at a party once. As for you, well we have to make you gorgeous so that Troy can't keep his eyes off you." She explained, and when she saw the look of confusion on my face she rolled her eyes again. "Oh please girl, everyone has seen the look that Troy gives you whenever he sees you. The boy is head-over-heels obsessively in love with you. I mean that's the real reason why Sharpay hates you right now. She's threatened by you."

In love? How could that be; how could anybody be in love with somebody like me. I'm used, I'm a rag that's been tainted and stained and torn, with no hopes of returning to its once beauty. It was illogical that somebody could even like something like that, something so filthy and useless. Most likely Taylor was confusing love for the more obvious in this situation, which was pity.

"Sweetie, what are you thinking?" Taylor said, putting a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing." I replied quietly. "Let's just go get dressed. I need your help figuring out what to wear."

"Alright" She said sighing. "But Gabs?" I turned to look at her, and noted the seriousness on her face. "Don't disregard what I said. Just because you don't believe it, doesn't mean it's not true."

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

The music was in full swing. It seemed like the entire school population was at _The Scene _and dancing the night away. Being a rock club, it tended to favor that genre of music, and so people were 'rocking out' to the steady bass coming from the DJ.

And still, my eyes were focused on one particular person.

Taylor sure knew how to dress somebody up. Gabriella was dressed in a strapless white dress with sequins lining the top, sporadically appearing throughout the skirt of the dress, and then again lining the bottom. There was a gentle black belt that wrapped around her midsection, combined with a pair of stylish black pumps and Gabriella's long, flowing curls.

Gabriella was stunning.

Naturally, when we arrived at the club, Gabriella stayed right by my side as we headed over to the coveted V.I.P section. Sharpay of course glared the second we arrived, but I didn't care. Her short, skin-tight pink strapless dress was nothing compared to Gabriella's elegant look for the night.

_I'd come for you,_

_No-one but you,_

_Yes I'd come for you,_

_But only if you told me to,_

"Having fun?" I asked Gabriella as we sat in a booth in the far back. The music wasn't as loud as here and Gabriella's feet were beginning to hurt from the massive heels Taylor had forced her to wear. Of course, I wasn't complaining because they made her legs look fantastic.

"It's different, that's for sure. I never expected so many people from the school to be here. I though Taylor was exaggerating when she said that the whole school goes here, but I see it wasn't an understatement. The whole school really is here." She said looking around, astounded at the turnout.

"And you are still the prettiest person in the room." I said, sending her my charming smile.

_I'd fight for you,_

_I'd lie it's true,_

_Give my life for you,_

_You know I'll always come for you,_

"Thanks Troy." She said, blushing. "You know I just realized that you know a lot about me, and I really know nothing about you. I mean, I know that you are a basketball God, and that you are a really sweet and gentle person, and that Sharpay has a not-so-secret crush on you," I cringed at the thought of Sharpay, before focusing back on Gabriella, "but honestly, I know absolutely nothing about you."

"Well, you want to know things about me?" I said smiling. "Let's see, my full name is Troy David Alexander Bolton, named after my grandfathers. I absolutely love Margarita Pizza; it's probably my favourite food besides chocolate covered strawberries of course. I hate asparagus, love the colour blue, like to sing terribly off-key to my shower head while pretending I'm Elvis. When I was younger I used to like to roll under tables and stay there until my mom found me, then repeat the cycle all over again. Barney scared me so much I only managed to get through four minutes of an episode before crying, and the only thing that could put me to sleep was a stuffed rabbit I had called Snuggles."

Gabriella giggled as I finished my list. "Snuggles eh?"

"Yes Snuggles. One day, if you're lucky, I'll introduce you to him. But for now, I'll keep him hidden in his special spot that of course was created to keep him away from big scary people like you."

"By special spot, you mean the small compartment in the headboard of your bed." She replied teasingly.

"What! How did you?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Your mom likes to spill secrets about you and your past constantly. I've also seen that adorable picture of you in the bathtub" She said giggling. This time, it was my turn to blush.

"Note to self, hide everything from my childhood and then burn it when my mother's not looking."

"I think you looked cute." Gabriella said, smiling up at me. "I mean really, you were – " Gabriella stopped talking and looked up to see Patrick McNeil, the head of the football team, standing at the edge of our booth.

"Hello Troy." He said, before turning towards Gabriella. "Why hello gorgeous. Don't you look fine tonight." He winked, and I could have sworn I saw Gabriella shudder with disgust, before looking down."

"Thank you." She mumbled back, beginning to play with the edge of her dress.

"So I came over here to ask Gabriella if she'd want to dance. I mean, you've been sitting here hogging her for a long time, I think it's about time somebody else got a chance to steal her for the night. Besides darling," he said, winking at Gabriella again, "I'm sure I can give you a better time than this loser."

"I'm sorry Patrick, but you see, Gabriella and I were just about to go dance, as a matter of fact her dance card's been filled up with my name for the rest of the evening. Perhaps the next time we come clubbing you can have a chance." I replied confidently, taking a hold of Gabriella's hand and stepping out of the booth. "Let's go Ella." I said before pushing past Patrick and heading towards the dance floor. Thankfully, a slower song had begun so I gently lifted Gabriella's arms around my neck before pulling her in and placing my hands above her waist.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars for satellites, _

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine,_

_But here we are, we're here tonight,_

"Sorry if I just dragged you here without your asking, but I just didn't like how Patrick was talking. I mean maybe it was our rivalry talking, or his jealousy that I'm more popular, but I just, sorry... you might have actually wanted to dance with him I'm not sure."

"Please Troy, don't apologize. I didn't want to dance with him, I don't like the feeling I get around him. You're still the only person that I fully trust and so I don't mind dancing with you" she replied. I smiled, squeezing her to me in a hug. "Besides," she said teasingly, "I think you're probably a much better dancer than he is."

_Singing, "Amen I, I'm Alive"_

_(I'm Alive)_

_Singing, "Amen I, I'm Alive"_

"Well, I wouldn't want you to think I'm bragging." I said winking. Looking beside me, I saw Chad and Taylor talking in a corner of the room. As usual, she seemed a tad annoyed with him as she scanned the room, probably looking for Gabriella, while Chad was still staring at her. "I think that Chad's acting like a real lunkhead, as Taylor would call him." Gabriella looked to where I was looking, and giggled.

"Taylor looks incredibly annoyed with him." She whispered. "She told me earlier she suspected that this was just a ploy for him to have a chance to bother her and try to spend more time with her."

"That's probably the truth. I mean to be honest Chad was just trying to use anything as an excuse to come here."

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died,_

"You know Troy, I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, I know that I've been following you around a lot. And that you've had to put up with me and all my problems without even complaining. You're just, you're such a hero." I was about to protest, but she placed her small palm over-top my mouth, "No, don't say anything. You know that it's the truth. You're just such a great person, you're so kind and so generous. You really are the perfect person."

* * *

**AN: There you go. Again, I'm really sorry about the long wait. Also, I have a new story idea that I want to try out, so look out for a new story coming out soon. My new year resolution: update quicker!**

**Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	12. Step Forward

**Chapter 11 – Step Forward**

**An: Well, I'm not going to make any excuses but I will say thank you for reading this story and sticking with it. So many of you love this story and so I always try every day, for at least 10 minutes, to add something so that eventually I can update it for you guys. After this I will be updating City of Angels, which I know a lot of you are looking forward to. **

**As well, some of you were asking about Gabriella's grandparents. Do not worry, all things will be answered in due time, just be patient.**

**By the way, next chapter some slight drama begins. So keep your eyes open!**

**Anyway, without further ado, the next chapter of Bring Me To Life.**

* * *

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, falling in love with you was beyond my control – Unknown_

* * *

The party continued to go at full swing inside _The Scene. _Chad was still vying for Taylor's attention, buying her drinks and talking to her as much as he could, trying to let her know that she was the only person in his eyes. Multiple drinks had been bought, multiple dances had been dances, and Taylor still looked as annoyed as she had when they first entered the club.

But still, that was their problem. My eyes were currently focused on the beautiful girl who was currently standing beside me.

After we had danced sufficiently long enough so that Patrick McNeil gave up and found another girl to prey upon, I led Gabriella up the stairs at the back of the club to the second floor, and proceeded to take her to the small balcony at the back of the building. The balcony overlooked the downtown skyline of Albuquerque, with the glowing lights of the skyscrapers looking almost like starts in contrast to the dark sky above. Gabriella of course was amazed at the simple beauty that was Albuquerque, and I couldn't help but be amazed at her adoration of the simple things of life.

So we spent an hour standing on the balcony, talking. Nothing extravagant, just simple talking, and yet there was nowhere else I wanted to be.

Ten minutes after we ventured outside, Gabriella shivered from the cool evening air, and so I insisted she put on my blazer. Of course, Gabriella argued that I would get cold as a result, the selfless person that she was, but I countered by saying that I didn't get cold easily, as well as the fact that I couldn't live with myself if Gabriella got sick on my account. So she accepted the blazer, and leaned over the railing, continuing our conversation.

"Look Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, pointing to the other side of the balcony. Standing there was a large raccoon, followed by a smaller raccoon behind it, probably a baby.

"If you want I'll go scare it away. Those things are nasty buggers." I said heading towards the raccoon, before Gabriella grabbed my hand in an attempt to hold me back.

"Why?" She asked, and I turned to face her. "She's just exploring and taking her baby out on a stroll."

"She?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well…" Gabriella said giggling, "I think that it's a she. I mean she's out with a baby, but I don't particularly feel like going towards her and checking myself."

"Let me get this straight Ella. You don't want me to scare her away; however you don't want to go near her because you are afraid?" I chuckled at the blush that crept onto Gabriella's face.

"She didn't do anything to you." Gabriella replied softly. "Why the unnecessary anger towards an innocent creature? I mean, she's just trying to find some food for her family, or take her baby on a little journey. She's looking after herself and her family, and she's not bothering us by standing in the corner of the balcony, so why should we do anything to harm or frighten her?"

"You're such a beautiful person." I said, not realizing what words had come out of my mouth until they were already out in the open. "You even have enough love in your heart to care for a small, irrelevant creature. Most girls would have squealed and run off of the balcony."

"It's just me, I guess." Gabriella said, shrugging.

"That's what makes you such an enchanting person." I said. Butterflies fluttered through my stomach as I felt myself losing control of my actions, absorbed only in Gabriella. Gently, I lifted Gabriella's hand and laced it through my own, turning back towards the night sky. "You care about the simple things in life. That's what makes you special."

"I'm nothing special." Gabriella mumbled. "I'm used, I'm a whore. Nobody decent would ever want to spend time with somebody like me if they knew who I really was and what I had really done."

"What does that make me?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Oh, I didn't mean… I mean it's not… you are decent I didn't mean you weren't… but you knew… and it's just…" Gabriella blushed a deeper red, turning her face away from me. "I didn't mean anything bad."

I chuckled again, squeezing our laced fingers. "I know what you meant. I'm just trying to say that I'm somebody, at least everyone in this club thinks so I don't necessarily agree, and yet I want to spend time with you. I think that you are an amazing person. Every word that comes out of your mouth just proves more and more how special you are. If there is anybody is the world that can't see that, then they aren't worth your time."

"Being special is just another word for being unique and different. And that doesn't mean anything. Being special doesn't mean that people will like you no matter what. It doesn't mean that people will love you." Gabriella sighed, unlacing our fingers and resting both elbows on the railing of the balcony.

_It doesn't mean that people will love you._ By mind was screaming at this last sentence. _But I love you Gabriella! I think that you're amazing and just an alright perfect person! Anybody would be lucky to have your as their girlfriend, to have your love and be a part of your life._ My heart was racing as these thoughts flooding my mind. I couldn't believe that Gabriella was thinking like that. How could she think that nobody would love her!

"I love you." I whispered.

_Shit._

I don't know what had overcome my mind. My heart had completely taken over my actions, my adoration for Gabriella finally coming out. Oh well, if it's already out, why not try and make the best of the situation.

"W…what?" She asked, her eyes filled with shock.

"I love you." I said clearer, looking Gabriella straight in the eyes.

"But… how? I mean… it's just… you can't love me… I'm used…"

"You are perfect Gabriella. Inside and out."

I stared at Gabriella, evaluating her reaction. Her eyes were wide, her face had turned pale, and her arms were trembling, wrapped around her petite body. She was looking from left to right, avoiding my eyes. I reached forward, placing a hand on her shoulder, before using my other hand to lift her chin, aligning our eyes. Tears were visible in her watering eyes.

"I don't understand." She whispered, a single tear slipping from her eye and gliding down her smooth cheek. "My dad always told me that nobody could ever love me. That I was disgusting and that all that was proper of me was to sell my body. Then your family took me in, and your parents kept praising me for being such a nice person. In fact, your mom has even started saying that she loves me like her own daughter. Loves me, of all people! I mean, not even my dad ever said that to me, I was just useful to him for the sake of bringing in money. And now you, the most popular and nicest guy I've ever met, say that he loves me. Actually loves me."

"I understand this is a shock Ella. I mean, I've been told that I can't control my mouth sometimes but I never thought that it would actually lead to me revealing something you can't handle. It was ridiculously stupid of me but the past is the past and what is important is you. I know that this is a huge revelation."

"I just don't know Troy." Gabriella said. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest.

"Tell me everything that's bothering you."

"It's just I don't know what love is. I don't know how to act and what's appropriate. Love is something I'm new to and… well… what if I'm bad at it?"

"That's impossible." I said gently, placing a kiss on her forehead. "However, when my mouth decided to just blurt out my feelings I didn't indent to imply anything. You know my feelings, but that's all. Nothing more is going to happen between us Gabriella – at least for the time being – until you become more comfortable and adjusted to a life where love and kindness is at the forefront."

"But… you deserve… I mean…" Gabriella stuttered.

"I deserve you Ella. However, that'll wait. For now, just be happy to know that it's possible for you to be loved. That there are people in the world who love you – my mother, my father, and most importantly me – and that is all you need. I'm going to keep taking you out like I do, spending as much time as I can with you. And at some point in the future, if – and I mean it Ella, if, not when – you feel like there is something between us greater than just friendship, you let me know and we'll deal with things."

"What did I do to be lucky enough to have you in my life?" Gabriella murmured, nuzzling her face into my chest.

"I ask myself the same question every single day."

A comfortable silence fell between us, and the raccoon headed off of the balcony accompanied with her baby, somehow sensing that Gabriella and I just wanted to be alone.

Together.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling exhilarated. Like a giant weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. My feelings were out in the open with Gabriella, and now the ball was in her court to determine how things progressed, if they progressed at all.

Was I stupid to have revealed my love last night? Of course.

Did I regret saying to her? No.

I didn't regret anything because I knew that Gabriella needed to know that love was possible. Gabriella and I spent the rest of the evening talking on the balcony, with my arm wrapped around her. An hour later, a defeated-looking Chad emerged on the balcony informing us that he was headed home – apparently Taylor had left ten minutes previous claiming she was bored and was more interested in reading a book. Gabriella at that point expressed that she was tired and wanted to head to bed, and so the three of us departed.

I still had an amazing night.

Walking into the kitchen, I headed towards the fridge and pulled out the milk carton, pouring myself a glass and subconsciously humming to myself as I proceeded to make myself and Gabriella some waffles. Unbeknownst to me, my parents were sitting at the kitchen island drinking coffee.

"Ummm Troy, what are you doing?" My mom asked gently.

"Making breakfast?" I responded, unsure why they were asking.

"But son," my dad continued, looking down at his watch, "It's not even nine in the morning on a Sunday. You never wake up this early unless you have to, and even then you are cranky."

"I guess I just slept so well that when I woke up this morning I felt in a good mood." I shrugged, placing the waffles in the toaster. "Do you want any?" I asked.

"Up early and offering to make breakfast?" Lucille asked shocked.

"What happened to our son?" Jack continued with the teasing.

"Oh shut up." I replied back. The toaster beeped as the waffles popped out, crisp and golden-yellow. I grabbed then and placed them on two plates, two on each plate, before placing them on a tray. I added some maple syrup, as well as two bowls of fruit, and quickly descended towards the back porch.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked.

"To put out the breakfast. Gabriella's already up, I heard her rummaging around in her room, so I figured we could have breakfast together before we had to get started on our homework for tomorrow." I replied simply. "Gabriella promised she'd help me with English today, we're studying Shakespeare and I have no clue how to decipher his words, so I figured I'd so something nice to her before we got started."

"Troy we have to talk to you." My mother said a serious look on her face.

"Can it wait a bit mom? I mean please, Gabriella is just about to come downstairs and I have a lot of stuff to do today. We can talk tomorrow right? Nothing is that important that it can't wait until tomorrow." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I think it would be – "

"Would be best if we talked about it tomorrow, you're right Troy." My dad interrupted, grabbing my mom's hand and leading her away from the table. "Let the kids have a fun Sunday, it's the last day before they have to start school again, and we'll talk tomorrow when they get back from school." He looked at my mother sternly, as if to keep quiet. My mother nodded, before turning back towards me. She opened her mouth to say something, but Gabriella wandered into the kitchen, dressed in a pale blue dress with a white sweater on top.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully, and I couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

"Good morning sweetheart." My mother said gently, giving Gabriella a small hug before turning towards my dad. "Well, we're going to go upstairs for a little while, but Troy we'll talk tomorrow. Enjoy your breakfast." She said, before turning and heading out of the room with my father.

"What do they want to talk to you about?" Gabriella asked curiously, walking towards me with a confused look on her face.

"They probably just want me to volunteer at their next charity event or something." I said shrugging. "It's not that big of a deal because they realized they can wait to talk to me about it." I smiled at Gabriella, grabbing her hand and leading her out to the back porch. "But right now, m'lady, we have breakfast to attend to. I made you my world-famous waffles with maple syrup, with a side of strawberries."

"Chocolate-covered?" she asked, then giggled.

"Unfortunately not, however I'll keep that in mind for tomorrow." I said winking. "Besides that, is everything to your satisfaction?" I asked.

"It's perfect." She replied, smiling.

We continued to have a peaceful breakfast, with many laughs shared between the two of us. However, I would live to regret not speaking to my parents that morning and postponing that conversation for the next day. I would live to regret spending the rest of that Sunday doing homework with Gabriella instead of just having a good time with her.

It's not like what was going to happen was going to be terrible and my world was going to end. However, news would come that I would regret not knowing sooner.

Because tomorrow my life would change.

Because tomorrow my happiness would diminish.

Because tomorrow, the word perfect would no longer be able to apply, at least for the time being.

* * *

***Bites nails* Please tell me what you guys think! Review and Comment!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


End file.
